I love my best Friend
by Portgas D. Farra
Summary: Farra grew up with Ace, Luffy, and Sabo. She laughed with them and cried with them. She was one of them. And over time she fell in love with one of them. What will become of the two lovers, seperated at in the pirate world. And when I mean seperated I mean worlds apart. AcexO.C. Part of a bigger scale story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: We are Young

10 years ago

The pouring rain crashed against the club house as Ace, Sabo, and Luffy snored loudly inside. A quiet little cry suddenly woke Ace and Sabo.

"Ace, d-did you hear that?" Sabo whispered.

o.O

Lightning shattered through the air rattling the atmosphere.

Ace laughed awkwardly.

"Must've b-been the wind," he huffed.

Another flash of lightning cracked through the sky and the cry became weeping from outside the door.

"CRAP, it's gonna wake Luffy up!" Sabo panicked running to the door. Ace followed trying not to trip over Luffy in the process. The two boys were tired and didn't want to deal with the hyper raven-haired boy any more tonight. Sabo threw open the door to find a sobbing, soaking wet Farra. Ace and Sabo sneered down at her, annoyed she followed them all the way out to their club house. Tears began to drip out of Farra's eyes as here sobs grew louder and worse.

"CRAP!" Sabo exclaimed.

Ace grabbed Farra and yanked her inside past where Luffy was snoring. He threw her down in front of the make shift fire place and stalked off.

"I'm going to get some fire wood," he growled throwing on his jacket and storming out the door. Farra stared after him feeling a chill come over her. He said before he hated cry-babies. Maybe he thought of Farra as a cry baby. Maybe he even hated Farra. She clutched her cloths, which were soaked, and started to cry a little. She didn't want to think of the possibility that Ace might hate her. In her own misery she didn't notice Sabo placing the towel on her head. She looked up, slightly confused at Sabo.

"Why'd you come all the way out here?" He asked.

He stared at her a long while before she answered. When she did finally answer it was a nervous can't-look-you in-the-eye kind of thing.

"I-I didn't w-want to be a-lone," she whimpered.

"You're so annoying," Ace was standing in the frame of the door growling lowly at her. He had several large logs slung over his back, the moisture in his hair the only sign that he actually went outside.

Farra looked upon him with wonder. A look he returned with disgust. He piled the wood in the fire place as Sabo helped him light the fire. Farra watched forgetting for a moment that she was still soaked. After having finished their work, Sabo and Ace slung themselves on the floor next to Farra.

"I'm s-sorry" Farra whimpered when the two were comfortably next to her. Ace growled at her again.

"Whatever, I'm going back to bed!" He stomped away and threw himself on the mat adjacent to Luffy's. Farra Watched wearily, then returned to staring at the fire. After what seemed like a millennium of time Sabo finally rose and smiled.

"Don't mind him," He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. She pulled back stunned. He chuckled and waved her off, "Night."

She waited silently until she heard the last person was snoring before standing in her cold wet cloths and walking over to the three boys. She stopped specifically at Ace's feet and stared at him. She watched him for a while blushing. She closed her eyes and sat down. There was a gap of time from which Farra played with her hair and Ace's breathing slowed.

Suddenly Farra was wrapped in Ace's arms as the boy dreamed something odd. She squeaked nervously and turned to look at him. He sleepily wiped his eyes and leaned on her shoulder yawning.

"Hmm?" He groaned.

He took one look at Farra and scowled. She jumped back confused. It's not like she was the one who grabbed him. He began to lay back down when Farra suddenly squeaked, "Can I sleep with you?"

Immediately she slapped a hand over her lips. Ace stared at her in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me, you're soaking wet and you want to lay in the same bed as me and get me wet too?"

She shied away and quickly apologized. He glared at her and then groaned in defeat.

"C'mere" He huffed lifting the blanket behind him to let her in. She spent no delay snuggling into the warm blanket. Ace rolled over so he was facing her. He gazed down at her. Rain drops clung to her raven black hair, tears sat dormant in her Oreo brown eyes, she was biting her lips, and she was pressed as close as she could manage to Ace for warmth. He blushed and growled, "You're gonna have to pull your own weight." Farra glanced up to find a blushing nervous Ace staring in the opposite direction. She nodded and layed her head back on his chest. Sleep took over as Ace nervously laid his arms around her.

"Stupid girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The First Kiss:

Farra P.O.V.-

The smell of morning made me wake. Ace's arms were locked around my small frame and he was snoring in my ear lightly. My face burned brightly and I scrambled to sit up. Ace groaned, probably still half asleep, and brought me back down to his chest. I squeaked awkwardly and unsuccessfully tried to squirm my way out of his arms. He was a whole lot stronger than I thought.

"U-um…Ace" I tried to push him away. Ace brought a hand to his face, sloppily dragging his palm over his eyes wiping away the sleep in his eyes. He yawned widely and casually looked down. When he saw me mushed to his chest his eyes grew big. A bright blush spread across his face as he hurriedly dropped me.

"Ow," I complained rubbing the back of my head. A faint snickering sounded behind me. I turned to find Sabo clutching his side laughing faintly. Luffy was at his side, head tilted to the side like he was confused or something.

"Were we interrupting something?," Sabo laughed elbowing Luffy playfully as if to say 'play along.' Luffy busted out in laughter too dramatically. Sabo fell over laughing loudly, tears forming in his eyes.

"Y-you…SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU IDIOTS!" Ace bellowed turning bright pink. I looked at Ace sheepishly. His black was a tangled mess, his baggy tank top was draped off his shoulder lazily, and his eyes looked in a flustered, furious daze. He shoved his hands in his pocket and turned away.

"Hey Farra what are you doing here?" Luffy asked suddenly fully recovered from his laughing spasm. He crawled over to me smiling widely. I smiled back at him and shot a quick glance in Ace's direction. He was staring at me. When he saw I had noticed his gaze he blushed and wiped his head away.

"Farra?" Luffy pulled my hair to get my attention.

"Ow," I whined weakly.

"STUPID!" Ace and Sabo yelled hitting Luffy on the skull. He fell back crying out, "YOU GUYS ARE MEAN!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE PULLING HER HAIR!" Sabo growled.

"Um," I tried to intervene but my voice was drown out by their bickering.

"DON'T PULL HER HAIR!" Ace growled.

"HOW ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO GET HERE TO LOOK AT ME!"

"HER NAME, STUPID!"

"I DID CALL HER NAME!"

"IDIOT YOU ONLY CALLED ONCE!"

"YOU GUYS!" I yelled grabbing a hold of Ace's hand. Instantly he froze, pink dusting his checks.

"It's okay, Luffy didn't know," I smiled at him. He snorted sheepishly and pulled his hand away. "Whatever!"

I turned to Luffy grinning lightly.

"I'm your new maid!"

And So…. 

Since I was the only girl I was in charge of cleaning, cooking, and bandaging up the wounded. It was a simple agreement, although the boys were never tidy. Luffy, Sabo, and Ace often came back home with new bruises, cuts, and welts. Of course I was the one to always treat them. Aside from their injuries, they would bring back animals they wanted me to cook or skin. They brought home a lot of alligators, to my displeasure. Ace and I started to grow closer, actually talking to me more, helping me skin or cut up the dead animal; it was nice to be in his presence. Sabo became my guard dog, always yelling at Luffy for hurting me, or killing any animal that may have gotten too close to me, recently he was in charge of my wardrobe. He brought me a lot of sun dresses that he said looked really good on me. I didn't even question where they came from, I knew the answer. Luffy was like my pet. He followed me around, always following me everywhere, asking me a million questions. Did I say pet, I must have left out the "s". Even still it was nice to have him around. I hated it when they left on an adventure that was too dangerous for me. They kept my safety in mind, always. Some adventures they did bring me with, but never in town. My chore kept me busy for the most part, so it's not like I was board or anything. I had plenty of things to keep me busy.

One day I was busy folding laundry outside. The wind picked up, blowing the cloths on the line around me. I breathed in.

"It's so nice out here today."

The wind took ahold of my hair and made it dance around in the gust. I giggled lightly.

Suddenly, Ace came tumbling over and knocked me to the ground playfully. I fell on my back lightly and he hovered over me smugly.

"Ace," I pouted looking over at the cloths all over the ground, "look what you've made me do!"

"Whatever!" He smiled rolling off of me. I reached over and started to refold the cloths. He leaned over my shoulder and watched over me fold the cloths over again.

"You missed a spot," He teased pointing at a small crease in Luffy's shirt. I turned around to face him. He mockingly flashed a smile.

"Oh?" I smiled back, "so you can do better?"

He got close to me and smiled.

"And if I could? It's your chore." He smiled moments away from my face.

"You don't get nervous around me anymore," I pointed out mockingly.

He blushed but still tried to play himself off as cool.

"Don't flatter yourself, who would fall for a scrawny tom-boy like you?" He joked.

"What?" I lifted an eye brow at him. It's not like Ace really meant what he was saying, we usually played like this.

"FARRA!," screamed an over excited Luffy. He came running towards us holding something in his cupped hands. He slammed into Ace full force yelling, "Look at what I found you guys!"

Ace was thrown forward by the force of Luffy's push into me. His lips smashed against mine without warning and before I could even comprehend it, my first kiss was stolen. I dropped backward covering my mouth blushing madly. Ace began to scream at Luffy.

"Ace kissed a girl, Ace kissed a girl!" Luffy teased.

"Why you little…."Ace growled.

"Now, now Ace…" Sabo negotiated coming up from behind. I finally regained my composure and stood next to Sabo . I watched as Ace and Luffy rolled around on the ground wrestling. Slowly, it registered to me about the kiss and I began to laugh historically. They all turned to me, staring questionably. I smiled and returned to folding the laundry. I brushed off Ace's stare. It didn't affect me.

"Farra?" Luffy asked snickering.

"Don't worry," I said to Ace, "It was nothing."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Can I try something?

Two hours later, inside-

I was cooking the soup preparing for dinner when Ace walked in. He had his hands were shoved into his pockets and he was staring at the ground. I watched him quietly.

"Ace, why aren't you with Sabo and Luffy?"

He stared at me. I watched him more closely, he looked nervous or something. I turned back to the pot, not really knowing what to do next. I slowly stirred the spoon around the pot, moving the potatoes and meat around in the juices. I still felt Ace's eyes on my back as I worked over the pot. Finally I turned back to him, feeling very uncomfortable about his gaze. I exhaled and poured a small bowl with soup.

"You want to try some?" I asked handing him the bowl. He took it from me, avoiding my touch.

"Tell me what you think," I smiled watching him.

He sipped it carefully, keeping a constant lock on my eyes. When he was finished he handed me the bowl back this time intestinally touching the palm of my hand with the back of his. He slide the bowl into my grip and stepped away.

"Well?" I asked placing a hand on my hip jokingly.

He smiled sheepishly down at the ground and moved closer.

"Can I try something?" He asked blushing.

I nodded slowly. He stepped fully in front of me. I hadn't realized how much taller Ace was compared to me until now. He gripped my shoulders gently, and waited to make sure I was okay with this. I stayed perfectly still. He leaned in closer. I watched him quietly. He was shaking badly. My heart was ramming against my rib cage fiercely. He slowly pressed his lips to mine harshly. The kiss was rough and terrified but still pleasing. He held us together for a few minutes. He slowly moved his lower lip against mine unprofessionally making the experience slightly more enjoyable. Just as fast as our lips meet they pulled apart. He breathed harshly, his chest heaving up and down. I was breathless too. My breathing was labored too. We sat there trying our hardest to stay calm. I regained control and turned back to the pot. I got another bowl quietly.

"Farra," Ace said behind me. I turned to find him blushing again.

"C-can I try again?" He squeezed his eyes shut, as if frightened to hear my answer. I nodded smiling probably wider than I should have. He smiled in return. Quickly he reached forward and pulled my head closer. Suddenly we bumped heads, sort of ruining the moment. I laughed as we rubbed our heads.

"S-sorry," He smiled, hitting himself in the head. I took his hand and brought my face close to his. This time I was the one who pressed our lips together. His rough lips were a little more confident as he pulled me closer. The bowl I was holding dropped to the ground as I held Ace's hand in my own. He snaked one arm around my waist, crushing the dress Sabo got me to my hips. He pulled away as quickly as he came, gasping for air. He dropped to his knees in front of me.

"Ace?!" I gasped reaching down for him. I felt dizzy. I wrapped my arms around him. He leaned into me and breathed deeply.

"Ace, go lay down," I sighed soothing his hair. He didn't argue as he walked to the other room, which made me worry. After I knew he was lying down, I went back to cooking. I was cooking but my mind wasn't really there. I was way too focused on Ace. He was acting weird. When I went to check on Ace the soup was on a low simmer. He was staring at the ceiling. When he saw me he sat up suddenly, nervously playing with the blanket over him.

"Farra," he breathed, tightening his grip.

"How do you feel, Ace?" I asked sitting next to him. He nodded slowly saying, "Fine."

Fingers curled around his blanket, knuckles white from how tight he was clutching the blanket. Ace seemed so flustered and scared, and cute. His black eyes were drawn to the floor, his arms close to his chest. I smiled slyly. He was nervous. Nothing better to do, then torture him. I yawned and rested my head against his chest.

"Is it ok if I sleep with you until Luffy and Sabo get back?" He looked at me with a mixed emotional stare. Traces of fear and joy were written on his face. He nodded fiercely and threw the blanket around me. I laid down on his lap as he rubbed my back slowly. I drifted off into sleep because of his caring touch. The world seeming a hundred times better suddenly.

I hope you all liked this chapter. P.S. if you are an otaku and you are reading this…you just lost the game. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: To be a Lady

"She's asleep?!" I heard Luffy ignorantly yelled.

"Shuddup!" Ace hissed.

"But what about dinner?" He whined.

"Luffy would you zip it!" Sabo growled back to him.

"Hey, Farra wake up, we're hungry!" He started to shake me. Ace arms hooked around me as he pulled me closer, knocking Luffy on the head in the process.

"Idiot, she's asleep, leave her be!" Ace shouted defeating the purpose.

"Ace, it's all right, I'm up," I grumbled rubbing my eyes. Ace's clutch tightened.

"Sorry," He gasped.

"It's alright," I smiled at him before getting up.

"Farra, what are we going to eat?! I'm really hungry! Where's the food?" Luffy tugged at my dress, relentlessly attacking me with question after question. I walked into the dining area. (at least that's what I call it, Ace, Luffy, and Sabo ate wherever they wanted) Luffy was hot on my heels, the other two somewhere else. I could hear Sabo teasing Ace. Ace probably was bright red, his freckles hidden by a mask of pink and soft skin. I stopped suddenly forgetting what I was doing. Thinking about Ace really messed with me. In fact,…

"Where am I?" I gasped clutching my head.

"Farra?" Luffy grabbed a handful of my dress. I looked down at him in surprise. He looked at my with curious, almost terrified face. '_Had I scared him?'_

"Hmm? Oh sorry, Luffy, I was….thinking about something else," I laughed holding my cheek. I walked over to my forgotten stew, was it stew? Or soup? I can't remember, Ace had….

My heart fluttered and I felt my checks burned.

'_Mental note: don't think about Ace when doing something.'_

"Um, Hey, Luffy?" He looked at me.

"What was I doing?" I asked. I turned to find him looking truly furious.

"MY FOOD!" He growled shoving a finger towards the pot.

"Oh, yeah, right!" I scurried over to the basket that we kept the bowls in. I stole a glance at the wall. On it hung the glasses that Ace, Sabo, and Luffy made the oath with. Above it was the clock.

"Holy crap! Luffy is that time right?!" I gasped turning to him.

"Food ;¬;" He groaned holding his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Ace suddenly asked walking into the room with Sabo behind him.

"I got to go!" I gasped filling three bowls with dinner and handing it to them. After which I proceeding to the door and throwing my jacket on. Suddenly my arm was snagged back. I turned to find Ace.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Ace, I'll be right back, I promise!" I said backing away.

"Where are you going?" Sabo repeated standing in front of the door.

"Relax, I have to go see Dadan," I pushed through them apologetically. I shoved the door open and hurried out into the cold night air.

"Farra!" Ace called, "I'm coming too."

"Ace, really it's okay, I'll be right back," but it was no use. Ace had ignored me and called back to Sabo and Luffy, "We'll be back soon!"

He turned back and walked with me. I sighed shaking my head.

"Ace I could've done without you," I huffed.

"Nah, you need me to protect you," He laughed shoving his thumb to his chest. Inside I was ecstatic but I could never let him know that. I pushed him playfully.

"I'm not as defenseless as you think, you big oaf."

We walked in awkward silence for a while. When I stole a glance at him he had his hands shoved into his pockets and he was staring ahead. I was exceptionally happy that he came with me though. Not just because he made my heart race, but he knew the way better than I did. It would have taken me a while to find Dadan's place without him.

"So what do you need to see Dadan for?" He asked holding a branch back for me to walk around.

"I usually go see her around this time so we could have tea, but today I'm running a l-little late," I shuddered as a breeze picked up and swept over us. Ace walked over to me and tugged my jacket on tighter around me.

"All of this for tea, *sigh* let's hurry or you'll freeze to death," He dragged me along gently.

"O-ok," I smiled.

He threw an arm around me allowing his body warmth to meet my cold skin. I nearly melted into his arms. It was nice to be embraced by someone. I was so occupied with his touch I hadn't realized we had arrived at our destination.

"Boss it's Farra and….ACE?!" I heard from inside.

"Why do they seem so surprised to see you?" I asked turning to Ace. He merely snorted as we walked through the door way.

"ACE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Daden asked aggressively. I turned to Ace who just sneered at her and looked away.

"Old hag," he snorted

"How dare you,you little snot!" She screamed charging for him. I lept in front of him as the other bandits held her back.

"Farra," he breathed, "Step away."

"Ace, wait!" I snagged his wrist and held on for dear life. "Don't!" He ignored me and started forward more.

"Ace, if you do anything I swear I won't talk to you ever again!" That got his attention. He stopped himself and looked down at me. He wasn't sneering or even angry looking, instead he was frowning. He stepped back allowing me to stand in front of him without any more fuss.

"Whoa did you see that?" One bandit whispered.

"She totally controlled him?" Another gacked.

Ace blushed and snapped his head away from everyone. I could swear I saw a blush on his cheeks. I turned to Dadan and bowed apologetically.

"Sorry about all of this, Dadan." I smiled.

"Farra," She said regaining her composure, "Your late."

"I apologize, I had to do somethings." I bowed again.

"Come on it's time for tea." I began to follow her until I noticed that Ace wasn't following me. I went back for him and forced him to come along. We entered another room with a small table in the center. I felt a small tug on my wrist. It was Ace.

"Why do you do this?" He whispered into my ear.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Come to Dadan's every night?" He hissed hushly.

"Oh, so I can learn to be a lady," I smiled at him.

"?" He didn't seem to understand.

"I'm going to grow up someday, and when that day comes I want to know how to be polite." I smiled. He looked at me like I was stupid but then he blushed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"D-don't smile like that." He breathed.

"What?" I asked laughing.

"Farra!" Dadan called.

"Coming!" I called back.

Ace sat behind me as I went through the lesson, never removing his eyes from my back as I poured tea. It was kind of funny having Ace here this time. He would growl every time Dadan would scold me. I would laugh discreetly. Finally the lesson was over and I got up to leave.

"Farra, you know you could stay here," One of the bandits said until Ace growled at him. That idea was shot down instantly.

"Come on, Farra" Ace growled dragging me along. I smiled and nodded my head, "Ok!"

"Never make me go through that again," He sighed when we were a distance from the bandits.

"Next time don't come with me then." I shoved him, in vain of course, because I fell back on my butt. Ace busted out laughing, clutching his gut, mouth agape. I growled playfully and lunged forward tackling him to the ground. I shoved him into the dirt laughing when he gasped in surprise.

"Oh yeah!" He sneered flipping me over on the dirt. He laughed as I tried my hardest to push him off. He has this inhuman strength that is unexplainable. Suddenly, I felt a painful weight on my chest. Ace's arm was forcefully pressed to against my stomach and I couldn't feel my body.

"ACE," I gasped trying to free myself. He misinterpreted it as a game. "STOP, YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

He looked at me with something strange and hypnotic in his eyes than he jumped away realizing what he was doing. He yanked me up causing me to land on his chest.

"Farra! Are you ok?" He gasped.

"Y-yeah," I chocked holding on tightly to his shirt. My world was burning all around me as the air burned through my soar esophagus. We remained silent, in an awkward tangle of limbs. I could feel the mud on of my dirty back. This situation, what exactly happened, I wasn't entirely sure. Ace didn't seem to know either as I looked into his eyes. His breath fanned over my face as he looked up at me, a suddenly blushed rising on his cheeks. He was rather charming once one got past his rotten attitude. I giggled and rubbed my nose against his, which made him to blush more.

"Heh heh, I'm ok, really, Let's get back home," I slide off of him and stood in front of him.

"Farra, you're a weird girl," He smiled from his spot on the ground. He leisurely slung his arm behind his head smiling wider.

"Well, gee thanks a lot." I teased leaning back down over him. He looked at me and smiled again before dragging me back down with him. He suddenly forced his lips onto mine and brushed his arm around my waist. I squeaked in surprise as his arm sneaked over my head and he pressed his lips harder against mine. I giggled in pleasure. He pulled away as red as a tomatoe, his smile becoming softer. I smiled back sheepishly while still on top of him.

"C-can we go home now?" I asked playing with my hair. He laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, let's get going." He sighed.

Yep, Ace is getting a little more confident. LOL. He's so stinking cute. What's going to happen next? Hope you enjoyed. Please Review and Favorite.


	5. Chapter 5

So more than one of you have asked for Garp (I'm guessing the only reason is because you want to see him beat the living crap out of Ace for who knows what reason). Regardless, I kind of want Garp a part of this story as well. Oh yeah, Today is my birthday, so this chapter is like my new start of a 17th year or something. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5: Let's fight for her hand

From that day on Ace would come with me to my training every evening, and every walk home he would sneak a kiss from me. A rather cute kiss. Not too long or passionate, but enough to make my heart shot through the roof. And I never stopped him. It was, for me the, the best part of the night. I feel horrible for admitting that but knowing someone actually cared for me was, well, something to look forward to. I think the same went for Ace. The way he kissed my quickly and inconspicuously proved that he wasn't comfortable showing affection in front of people, but that didn't mean he didn't want to be loved. I've heard him on numerous occasions ask Garp if his existence was a good thing. Garp would never give a straight forward answer. He has even asked Luffy and Sabo, but never me. I wondered if he was afraid of my answer.

"Farra," Speaking of Ace. He was sitting on the floor behind me with one of my old dresses in his hand.

"Hey, why do you have my dress?!" I growled trying to grab it from him. He easily avoided me.

"Do you need new cloths?" He asked.

I froze. I hadn't thought about cloths. Come to think of it, I had grown in the past couple of months. In fact, my current dress was getting to be too short. On top of all that the material was tattered and torn, faded and horribly dirty, no matter how much I washed it. I fingered the once red ribbon on my dress. It had browned sort of from the days of torment.

"I guess so," I sighed.

I looked up to see Ace frowning. I knew exactly what he was thinking. He was blaming himself for not leaving me with Dadan. Even though she was a complete pain to him, she actually took care of me. He knew that. He knew that Makino could get to Dadan's to bring me cloths, he knew that the bandits could protect me better, he even knew that he would never be able to defend me against someone serious. And I think that scared him.

"Ace, stop looking at me like that, I'll just make some new cloths." I smiled lightly at him.

"Sorry we haven't brought you anything new, it's just we never find girl cloths in the things we…..gather," He hesitated on the last word. The last word which I knew was supposed to be steal, but he was trying to seem innocent around me.

"It's fine Ace." I shoed him away.

"Let's go to Dadan's," He said suddenly.

"What for?" I asked.

"Makino's coming today!" Luffy cheered walking in the doorway. I glanced at the boy and cursed under my breath. Darn that little runt, he always came in here dirty and covered in new cuts. Cuts I would have to tend to and dirt that I would have to clean. There was a large scrape on his forehead that went down to his chin.

"Sabo," I spoke sternly, "Where did Luffy get that cut on his face?" Sabo suddenly looked guilty. I knew that face all too well, it was some animal they thought would taste good that suddenly turned out to be stronger than they thought. I loved these guys but sometimes I wondered if they had brains.

"W-well you see…." He began.

"Stop," I was not in the mood.

"Come on Luffy, let's get you patched up," I started to pull him along. I kept the medical supplies in the other room, where the boys never went. Another reason I patched them up, they had no idea where anything was.

"Hey Farra?" He asked suddenly.

"What is it?" I asked stopping. Though I wanted to get him patched up right away so I could change out of my ratty dress, but I had to be considerate of Luffy.

"Do you take care of me because we're supposed to get married in the future?" He said that so clearly I swear it was a dream. A joke if you will, maybe Sabo set him up for this. Still I was caught off guard.

"H-huh? What?!" I did not see this coming.

"WHAT?!" Apparently, Ace and Sabo didn't see this coming either.

"Me and Farra are going to get married later." He stated matter-of-factly.

"T-that's not fair, what if I want to marry her?!" Sabo spat out blushing brightly.

"H-hey don't count me out!" Ace growled jumping to his feet.

"Wait a minute, do I get a say in any of this?!" I tested seeing if any of them would listen. It was, of course, in vain. They ran outside in an instant going on about how the winner would get my hand. I followed in complete astonishment. I guess I was a prize now. Outside they had established that they would fight on another. First Luffy was to fight Ace, then Sabo would fight Luffy, and then Ace would fight Sabo. The one with the most wins would be my future groom.

"Farra, can you keep score?" Sabo asked handing me a piece of chalk.

"Can I just say this is insane, none of you asked me if I really wanted to marry any of you." Well I can see they were ignoring me again. Well the only thing I could do was sit down and watch. The starting match was Ace V.S. Luffy. I didn't have to watch to know Ace would be the victor. Luffy tried something with his Fruit powers, something he hadn't perfected but it was surprisingly better than last times. Though he did fail I found myself praising his ability.

"Luffy, you're beginning to master that ability of yours," I smiled lightly. That got his spirit up. He went into his fight with Sabo full of life, even though he was defeated just as quickly. I saw that one coming as well. In the end it was Sabo V.S. Ace as I expected, Luffy was sitting next to me pouting. I laughed and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Which he wiped off in disgust. I had to laugh at that one. The fight began with Ace's attack, countered by Sabo, attacked by Sabo, countered by Ace, and so forth. We watched in silence. A sudden question peeking my curiosity.

"Luffy, where did that wife thing come from?" I asked staring at the fight.

"I wanted someone to love me," He said.

"But I do love you," I said patting his head.

"Yay," was his cheer. I smiled then looked back at the fight. I must have been staring long because Luffy began to get restless.

"I hope Sabo wins," Luffy said.

"Huh?!"

"Ace is a jerk, you should marry Sabo," He stated.

I looked at them, fully examining both boys. Sabo was kind of cute, but I found myself staring at Ace. He was a jerk, he was insensitive, rough, dirty, yet totally sweet. It made me feel butterflies in my stomach. I liked Ace. I wanted Ace to win. I felt dumb for saying it but Ace was who I wanted to win.

**AT DADAN'S PLACE**

The four of us made it to Dadan's without a single fight braking out between the boys. Much to my relief. If you are wondering who won the contest it was Ace. His reward, a kiss on the cheek…from Luffy. We didn't speak much more about the matter as we made our way to the house. I was a bit relieved.

"Ace, Luffy, Sabo, Farra," Makino was waving at us from the doorway. I waved back running to her. She was the one who convinced Dadan I needed to be taught how to be a lady. I was quite grateful for that.

"Where have you all been?" She laughed jokingly. "Well, I'm glad you're here Farra, I have new dresses for you."

I smiled at her. Just what I needed.

"Oh and boys, someone is here to visit you." She smiled pointing inside.

"Visit?" They said in unison. I could hear yelling inside. Yelling of a familiar navy man.

"So I heard you boys moved out," came a rumbly familiar voice. Garp's enormous frame filled the doorway. "And you took poor innocent Farra with you."

He cracked his knuckles, the noise making me cringe.

"Grandpa?!" Luffy seemed surprised to see him here.

"Are you all still stupid enough to become pirates? You all will become strong army men, and Farra," He turned to me with a smile, "You will become the wife of an army man."

I smiled awkwardly at him. According to the boys, Garp was right, about marring Ace at least.

"Farra is gonna become the wife of a pirate, Grandpa," Luffy suddenly said, " we fought for her and Ace won, and Ace will become a pirate."

"That big mouth of his," I heard Ace groan. Garps face grew red as a tomatoe. He was p-i-s-s-e-d.

"First you idiots are stupid enough to think that you want to become pirates, now you have gone and tainted Farra." Oh yeah he was mad.

"Well," all three boys looked up, "It seems I must teach you a lesson."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" All three ran off, Garp full speed after them.

"Farra has a husband?" Makino asked.

"Yeah," I said pointing after them, "the one soiling his pants and running from an old man."

Makino laughed and pushed me inside, "Boys will be boys."

How right she was, I just wish they weren't so dumb.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Dancing on her toes**

I could hear their screams from inside. Garp was going to let them have it. I didn't dare look back.

"When is the wedding?" Makino teased. I looked up at her and blushed brightly. This was humiliating to say the least and those three were to blame. The fact that they fought over me was embarrassing enough now they had to go off telling people that Ace and I were going to get married.

"According to Luffy, Ace will take me with him when he's 17 out into the world to be the wife of a pirate." I sighed.

"Ha ha and you don't want to marry Ace?" She asked.

"I shall refrain from answering that question," I smiled despite my complete embarrassment. Every memory I every shared with Ace was like fire, dangerous and yet hypnotic. At this point I no longer wondered why it was Ace rather than another boy, like Sabo or Luffy, and I mainly focused on what was to come, because apparently I was to marry Ace. Where would that leave Sabo and Luffy though? Sabo was hopeless when it came to cooking and Luffy was hopeless when it came to basically everything. I couldn't leave them alone, but I wanted to stay with Ace. I would have to get them girlfriends that way….wait a minute. Was I really going on about how I would make it possible for me to leave with Ace. No. NO! I was nine years old, almost ten and I was not going to get married any time soon.

"Farra," Makino ripped me from my current thoughts, "you think too much about things." She smiled widely, "You're too young to worry about things."

"I know, but I am concerned to see how serious that they are about the matter," I sighed looking out the window to see the monstrous form of Garp tossing the boys like a child would an undesirable toy. Never once did I fathom that Garp did not love his grandsons I guess you would say, I just always that he was too rough with them. I remember the day Garp brought me to this place, he was the reason I met Ace, Sabo, and Luffy. We walked up to the bandits hideout without a single word passed between us. He had found me across seas in the old alley way next to a tavern. I was lost, cold, and hungry, and he took me in. The look on Dadan's face when he brought me to her was not disgust but almost genuine concern; that is until she said, "Another mouth to feed?" Looking back on the matter now I find it quite humorous. There was not a single moment in my time being here that I was yelled at by Dadan or trashed by Garp. They probably figured that I was a fragile little child, who was going to shatter if I was even breathed on. That's why I liked the boys so much. They treated me like one of their own, never pampered me or coddled me. It was nice to have, dare I say this, older brothers. Especially Ace; he was so nice to me but at times he wouldn't take any crap from me either.

"Farra, how does this look?" Makino said suddenly flashing a bright pink dress with red bows littering the front of it in front of my face. It was….cute? Looking it over it didn't seem the type of dress I could get away with wearing out here. The jungle would tear it up in moments. Even still I didn't want to upset Makino.

"That's so cute," I faked a smile. Makino laughed and shock her head.

"Dirty liar," she giggled pushing the dress aside. I watched her pull something else out of the basket. It was a long sleeve black sweeter with a small heart on the front, "you don't have to lie about not liking an outfit."

I took the sweeter and looked at her with doubtful eyes.

"You don't like it?" she asked.

"N-no it looks great," I held it up admiring the heart, "Thank you."

"Farra worries too much, about everything," She smiled patting me on the head. "Here, pants too." She handed me a pair of plan khaki pants that would eventually get ruined but I think she anticipated that because she handed me another pair of dark green pants.

"Promise you will take care of these cloths," She joked.

"Yes ma'am!"

Outside Garp stood laughing from his gut over the heaps of beaten boys. Ace had been pounded into the dirt, Sabo inside of a log and Luffy stuck in a tree with his arms dangling beneath him. They were no match for Garp.

"Farra!" Garp barked. "What's this about marrying a pirate?!"

I didn't speak. Though Garp and I were on good terms I was afraid of him. 'Come to think of it, I have yet to actually speak to him.'

"She's gonna be the wife of a pirate, Grandpa! Not queen of the pirates because I'm gonna be king!"

"Still going on about that huh?" Garp turned back to Luffy. I took the moment to collect Ace off of the ground. Garp must have turned at that moment because Ace forced me behind him and jumped to his feet. For whatever reason I don't understand, it wasn't like Garp was going to hurt me. Or was he? Just because Luffy suggested that I'd one day marry a pirate, was Garp capable of beating some sense into me as well? I meet Garps eyes. He had a blank look on his face as he examined Ace "protecting" me, then he let out a long sigh.

"I will be back tomorrow to knock more sense into you," he walked away. It was a solemn goodbye, not much affection in it. I wondered if Garp every really loved them.

"Now you see why we left," Ace grumbled rubbing his head.

"Why come back then?" I asked helping Sabo up.

"Ace said you needed more cloths." Sabo responded.

"So?" I helped Luffy free from the tree.

"Is that your new cloths, it doesn't look like a dress." Luffy snatched the cloths from my hand and looked at them. He stretched the black cotton of the shirt as far as he could be for I snatched it back.

"That's because it's not a dress" I snapped back.

"Why didn't you get a dress?" Sabo asked pulling it from me.

"Hey give it back!" I growled going after him.

"It's a sweeter!" Ace exclaimed.

"Too bad, I liked you in dresses," Sabo sighed.

"SORRY TO DISAPPOINT!" I snarled.

"You're right, she was much prettier in a dress!" Luffy agreed.

"Gee, Thanks," I groaned.

"That's enough, you guys!" Ace barked taking back my cloths, "Let's head back to the hide out before the old man gets back."

A faint blush was on Ace's face when he handed me back the cloths.

* * *

_I'm surprised how many people like this fanfiction. All I can say is thank you. Even if you guys didn't like it though, I would still write it. Ha ha._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Thankful

* * *

In the morning I was the first to rise and the only one to actually do any house work. My chores consisted of dishes, food preparation, cleaning up after the boys, washing the cloths, and avoiding any traps the guys set up. It wasn't much but it did take up a lot of time. Ace tried to help but he was useless when it came to anything like cleaning. I did better on my own anyway. About an hour later all the chores. The cloths were folded and put away, the dishes done and stacked; the food placed in the cabinets, and the hideout was cleaned. It took a while but it was so worth it. I fell back against the wall in exhaustion.

"Finally!" I groaned. The way my legs burned, I could tell I needed a break. I remained against the wall for a bit, happy to have a moment of reprieve.

"I think I can just….close my eyes for a moment." I sighed. I didn't remember falling asleep at all but I woke in my bed. I figured one of the boys had brought me there but no one was around. I rolled out of bed and walked back to the kitchen area. I was not prepared for the horror that met me. All my hard work undone. Dishes littered the floor, cloths everywhere, food was gone, and some of the traps went off. I was shaking with anger and this would not go unnoticed.

"LUFFY, ACE, SABO, GET YOUR SORRY BUTTS OVER HERE NOW!" I was not going to let them get away with this! Luffy was the first to appear and the first to be smacked in the back of the head .

"CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY MY CLEAN HOUSE IS A MESS NOW?!" I growled.

"Ow, that hurt!" Luffy cried pathetically. Sabo and Ace suddenly walked in at that moment.

"What's up Farr…?" That's all Sabo got to say before I got ahold of him.

"What. Did. You. Idiots. DO?!" I was furious to say the least.

"W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Ace cried.

"Look at this mess, I spent all day trying to clean, and you guys wrecked it in the short time I was asleep." I half screamed half whimpered.

"'Short', Farra you were asleep for three hours!" Sabo said.

"W-what?" I gasped.

"We didn't want to wake you so we let you sleep." Ace sighed rubbing the back of his skull.

"Why in to world wouldn't you wake me, especially if you were gonna make a mess like this?!" Sometimes they didn't think things through.  
"We tried to clean," Sabo said pointing to the room they came from. I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You…tried to clean?"

"Luffy made a mess, so instead of waking you up we were gonna try to clean up." Ace said. I walked into the next room and nearly fell back in tears. All the cleaning supplies were scattered across the room defeating the purpose of their existence. They littered the entire room and caused the floor to become slippery. I let out a pitiful whimper and fell to the ground.

"~~~"

"What did you say?" Sabo said bending down to listen to me.

"Get out," I repeated calmly.

"What?" Ace asked.

" ." I growled standing up and forcing all three of them out. "STAY. OUT."

And with that I slammed to door.

**OUTSIDE**

"Why was she made?" Luffy asked sitting in front of the door.

"I don't know," Sabo sighed.

"We were trying to be nice," Luffy grumbled crossing his arms.

"Yeah, and in the process we made it worse." Ace snapped.

"Maybe we should get her a present to say we're sorry?" Sabo said.

"Like what?" Ace barked.

"How 'bout an alligator, she likes animals she said." Luffy said.

"How 'bout we don't kill her," Sabo said.

"Well then what do you think Sabo?" Luffy asked.

"How 'bout….flowers ?" Ace asked blushing at the thought of giving Farra flowers.

"YEAH, Girls like mushy stuff like that!" Luffy said jumping to his feet.

"What's Farra's favorite color?" Sabo asked.

"How should I know?!" Ace snapped.

"'Cuz you looove her!" Luffy teased making a kissy face.

"SHUDDUP, YOU LITTLE SNOT!" Ace growled chasing after him.

"Ace loves Farra, Ace loves Farra!" Luffy sang.

"Hahaha, Ace loves Farra!" Sabo joined.

"SHUT UP!" Ace snarled furiously.

**INSIDE**

Farra finished cleaning for the second time that day, darkness had fallen and Farra was not in the mode to cook. Unfortunetly, she knew that if she didn't do it no one would eat. She got up unwilling and pulled out a pot to start something to eat.

"Farra!" Luffy suddenly called.

I turned to find the three of the boys in the doorway looking all "innocent." I shoved a spatula in there faces and made the best threat I could.

"If you are here to make another mess, then get out or I will beat yo…"

"These are for you," Ace said hastily shoving a bushel of wild flowers in my face. They were beautiful. I took the bouquet, blushing brightly.

"For me?" I breathed.

"So what's for dinner?" Luffy asked pushing past me.

"Thank you," I smiled kissing Sabo and Ace on the cheek. Luffy made a disgusted face which made me laugh so I came and tried to kiss him too.

"Gross! Go away Farra!" He screamed trying to escape.

"But I want to say thank you" I laughed.

* * *

_Sorry it was a short chapter I'm running short on ideas and I don't want to show the plot twist just yet but there is something important in this chapter for later. I hope you all enjoyed. I've been busy because of stupid science fair and pre-calculus so I am not really happy right now but I'm happy to hear from you all._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Comforting her**

* * *

"Ace!" I called from the window. He was down below with Luffy and Sabo fixing the rope latter to the hideout.

"What is it?" He called back.

"I need your help with something!" I ducked back into the window before he could ask what it was. Before long he was standing in front of me Luffy and Sabo peeking through the doorway. He had his hands in his pockets, eyes looking anywhere but me, and he was blushing. Some people may get tired of seeing this boy blush but not me. I found it rather cute.

"What'd you need?" He asked still avoiding my gaze.

"A dance partner," I responded rather bluntly. Apparently catching all three of them off guard, because Sabo and Luffy fell from the door way to the ground as soon as the words left my mouth.

"LUFFY! SABO!" I ran past Ace to see if they were ok. Down below I found a laughing Sabo and crying Luffy. At first I thought he was crying because he was hurt, then I noticed he was laughing so hard he was crying.

"Farra!" Ace's voice came from behind and it did not sound happy. I turned to see that he was completely red now but he had mustered up enough courage to look at me.

"Ac-?"

"THAT WAS EMBARRISING! WHY'D YOU ASK ME THAT, STUPID?!" He snarled. I looked at him for a moment, processing slowly that he just called me stupid. That made me grow furious.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID?!" was all I really could manage to say as I bit back tears.

"THE ONE WHO CALLED ME UP HERE FOR NO GOOD REASON!" He shouted.

"SO MY REASON WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?!" I shot back. "You know what Ace, just forget it! And to think I thought you looked cute when you blushed!"

I spoke before really thinking as I stormed into the next room away from all of those idiots.

'_Stupid!' _I smacked my forehead. '_why'd I admit I thought he was cute?' _

What's worse is that I felt like I was going to bust out into tears. My face felt hot, my throat was dry, and my eyes would not stop itching.

'_Crap,' _I thought as I felt a tear free itself from my eyes, _'here comes the freakin' fireworks.'_

Before I knew it I was on the ground silently crying to myself. Whatever had just happened I really wasn't prepared for. I was so frustrated I forgot why I had asked Ace to be my dance partner. He reacted totally different than what I expected.

"Farra," Ace was standing next to me now.

"Go away!" I chocked in a broken voice. Hearing him right next to me made me want to cry even harder and scream and kick and bite, even. He didn't move away, instead he bent down next to me. I buried my face into my kneels so he couldn't see me.

"Farra, you were kidding ri-" Sabo began until I heard a swift whack.

"Leave. Us. Alone." I heard Ace speak through his teeth. I looked up slightly to see that Ace had punched Sabo in the head. There was a swollen patch on his head as he scratched the top of his skull. I quickly buried my head back in my knees as Ace turned back to me.

"Hey," He pushed me slightly. I shook my head refusing to look at him.

"Hey, come on, I didn't mean to make you cry. I remained still. His hand snaked around my waist as he picked me up from the floor and rested me on his lap. I still did not relax, instead I tensed up more.

'_He's never done this before!'_

I could feel myself blushing. I could feel his lips rest in my hair for a moment until he pulled away and tried to untie me from my own limbs. I let out a faint whimper as he succeeded. He was stronger than me and now I was forced to look at him. He wasn't smiling.

"I'm sorry," was all he said. Then he quickly pressed his lips to mine and pulled away. The shock was so great I actually busted out into tears in his lap. Which he was not prepared for.

"WHAT'D I DO NOW!?"

"N-n-nothh-ing, I-I'm jus-t happy!" I sobbed into his chest.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU CRYING!?"

I looked up, my face probably a mess, and stared into his eyes for a moment. He looked back, terrified yet curious. Quickly, I planted a small kiss on his forehead and buried my head back in his chest.

"S-so…?" He asked.

"Hmm?" I hummed not too trusting my own voice.

"Dance partner? What would I have to do?"

* * *

"DON'T FOLLOW US!" Ace hissed to the other two.

"Why not?!" Luffy shouted.

"'Cuz he wants Farra all to himself!" Sabo snorted.

"Shuddup!" Ace snarled. "Farra, let's go!"

I followed his lead as we stalked away from the hideout. It wasn't long until we ended up at our destination. The alligator pond. During the day all the gators were sunning themselves and all over the beach but around this time of the day there were no animals in sight.

"Ok, so what do we do?" Ace asked. I smiled and walked up to him.

"So…you take your right hand and hold my hand, and place your left hand like this." I guided his hand to rest upon my waist. I looked up to see that he wasn't blushing at all.

"You know," He began, "I think I'm getting used to touching you here." I blushed brightly in response. It was quiet while I tried to collect my thoughts, too embarrassed to remember what to do next.

"Then what?" He asked.

"Um," I stuttered trying to remember what was next. Then I realized I didn't really know. "I don't remember."

"What's this for?" He asked pulling me into a small side step, beginning the dance.

"M-my lessons with Dadan," I blushed looking down at our feet. For some reason now I was the one who was embarrassed. He semi-twirled me around and pulled on my waist a bit to make me fall forward into him a bit.

"Why do you need to know how to dance?"

"Dadan said that a young lady needs to be well versed in all situations, including dance."

"Why'd you want me to be your partner?"

That question made me stop. I looked up at him completely confused. '_Wasn't it obvious? Didn't I already make that clear?'_

"Well, look at my other two choices…" I lied. Well not completely, Sabo may have been a better suitor than Luffy, but he was still pretty clumsy. Add that to the fact that I liked Ace and my choice was obvious.

"That doesn't really answer my question," He snorted.

"Don't make me answer that," I blushed.

"I'm waiting," He teased.

"Then wait for a while, 'cuz I'm not telling." I looked down despite my confident sounding voice. He lifted my head slightly so I had to look into his eyes.

"What if I made you tell me?" He smiled. My face flushed as he pulled me closer. His breath fanned over my face lightly making my heart skip a beat or two. "What if I made you want to tell me?"

I tried to back off. He merely smiled slyly and held onto me tighter. I struggled against him, his strength beyond my own. I shouldn't have been surprised to find that he was stronger.

"Farra," He breathed moving a strand of hair from my face. "Why would you be afraid to tell me?"

"Ace," I began, "Can you promise me you'll never die?"

"Farra, why would you ask something like that?" He pulled away slightly shocked, almost hurt.

"Ace, everyone I 'love' ends up leaving me in more ways than one," I stared into his eyes, "I don't want to admit that I love you if…if…" Tears streaming down my face interrupted me. His fingers traced their way up the stream of the tear. When he got to my checks he pulled away his fingers and replaced their touch with a kiss.

"Idiot, I'm not going to die on you!"

"Promise?!" I sobbed into his chest.

"Promise," He whispered into my ear.

* * *

I returned with Ace a little after nine. Luffy had fallen asleep but Sabo was still up. In fact, Sabo made dinner!

"Sabo?!" I gasped staring at some of the food he had managed to save from Luffy.

"What?" He asked looking at himself as if he had offended.

"You can cook?!"

"Um, yes…" He responed.

"Since when?!"

"We had to survive before you lived with us," Ace snickered.

"So this entire time you guys could do all of this by yourselves, and yet you still made me do this?" I asked.

"Yeah, well women usually do the house work."

"Excuse me?" I shot at Sabo.

"Yeah, that's usually all women are good for." Sabo scuffed.

*Bonk* I smacked him in the head.

"Glad to know." I said storming away.

* * *

_I enjoyed this chapter, I do not know why. It is just a filler chapter so you guys will learn to love Farra and Ace, until I'm ready to go on with the rest of the storyline. _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The day we leave each other

* * *

Finally, I had been able to make the boys leave. Now I had the whole hideout to myself. To clean of course, but it was still easier without them here. I love them but their men, which means they're useless when it comes to cleaning or cooking (apparently not Sabo though) or doing laundry, useless.

Anyway, I was alone in the hideout doing normal chores when I heard a thump outside. It was much too large to be one of the boys but far too small to be one of the animals out here. No, it was something else, or someone. It had to be a human. I clutched the broom I held in my hands, it was better than nothing. I was prepared to run when I heard the boobie-trap go off.

'_Poor fool,' _I thought, '_Didn't stand a chance'_

"There you are!" I heard behind me. I let out a sudden cry and swung the broom behind me furiously. A sudden jolt and the broom was suddenly ripped from my hand. I clutched my eyes shut and tried to run in the direction of the door, terror running up my spine when I realized I was being lifted up.

"ACCCEE! SAAABBOO! LUUFFY! HELP!" I screamed in vain.

"FARRA, CALM DOWN!" The man called over my cries. I stopped immediately.

"How do you know my name?!" I got a good look at the man. He had median length hair, shorta like Ace's, but it was brownish, his eyes were a oreo brown as well and he had somewhat olive skin. He looked about sixteen maybe, I couldn't tell, I'd never seen anyone younger than Dadan or older than Ace.

"Well, a guy's got to know his little sisters name, doesn't he?" He smiled.

"What?" I gasped a sudden knot in my throat.

"It took me some time but I finally found you." He placed me down gingerly.

"Find me? Why?"

"To take you home, you must have been scared this entire time, huh?" He asked softly.

"Brother? But Garp said I was the only one, no family." I spoke mainly to myself.

"Garp? Who's that? Anyway, I came to bring you back with me, to a safe place."

"But I'm safe here, with my brothers!" I whimpered.

"Brothers? Mom only had us." He stated.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yeah, the woman responsible for our existence, she…uh…isn't with us anymore, neither is Dad, but that's ok, I'm here to protect you know."

"How did you find me?"

"I was asking around, I knew you were born in this dimension and had never been to Atlantis, so it wasn't that hard."

"I don't understand what you're talking about." I looked up to see his face. It was sort of joyful, despite the circumstances.

"I don't expect you to, this is stuff I should explain later, when we're home."

"Home?"

"In Atlantis!" He beamed softly again.

"I don't understand still."

"Ok, well how 'bout this, I'm bringing you with me, to the place where I was born so we could live togeth-"

"NO!" I leaned away from him. "I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE! ACE, SABO, AND LUFFY WILL BE BACK SOON AND THEY'RE GONNA BEAT YOU UP!"

"Ace? Sabo? And Luffy? Who're they?" I rubbed his chin thinking. "Forget it, Farra we have to go, this place is dangerous for you, I'll give you one night to say your good-byes but then we hit the road, kiddo." He jabbed his finger behind him.

"NO!" I yelled again.

"Farra, you don't have a choice, I'm eighteen, which means I have full custody of you," He wasn't smiling this time, "I already talked to that Dadan person, he said it would be best if I brought you back with me."

"Dadan's a woman." I stated emotionlessly.

"…REALLY?!" He seemed to be at a loss for words.

"I don't want to go." I whined.

"One night." He held up a single finger.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! I WAS FINE WITHOUT YOU?! WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME LEAVE THE PEOPLE I LOVE!?"

"Because, I already lost Mom and Dad, and I'm not losing you too." He snapped. "I'll be at Didi's house, come by in the morning then we'll leave."

"Dadan." I corrected.

"I'm doing this for your own good." And with that he was gone. I dropped to the floor in tears.

* * *

'_That escaladed quickly!' _I growled subconsciously. I didn't know how I was going to do it, it all happened in a matter of seconds I went from relieved the boys were out to wishing they would never leave my side again. No matter how many times I pinched myself the reality hit me harder than before. I was leaving no matter what. It took another hour before the boys got back, and when they did I tackled each to the ground sobbing.

"Farra, what happened?!" Luffy pulled at my dress.

"I'~m l-lea-ving…" I whimpered.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" They shouted in unison. It took a moment to explain to them what just happened, longer to explain to Luffy that I wasn't coming back. That took all my strength away. I curled up against Ace's chest and sobbed harder.

"LIKE HELL HE'S GONNA TAKE YOU!" Ace growled.

"Help~" was all I could say.

"We'll all run away," Sabo said.

"Yeah, and we'll live happy ever after!" Luffy laughed.

"Not a chance," I breathed.

"What?" Ace asked.

"We already ran away remember, and yet this man found me like that!"

"Okay, so what should we do?"

"I think we should just go to bed, I don't want to think about that right now," I sighed.

"Okay, you go lay down, we'll keep watch, in case he comes in the night!" Sabo said.

"That won't be necessary, he said he was staying at Dadan's,"

"So he won't be coming back for you?" Sabo inquired.

"He wants me to come to him," I sighed.

"That sick freak!" Ace hissed.

"You won't go, right?!" Luffy asked.

"Of course not!" I pouted.

"Good!" Ace stated kissing me on the forehead. "Let's go to bed."

* * *

Night was in full bloom and I was the only one awake. I was waiting for the guys to fall asleep, before leaving. It was just an excuse, to stay longer, with Ace's arm safely wrapped around me. When all were asleep I slipped out from Ace's arm and gave Sabo a silent kiss. He snorted in reply. Then I gave Luffy a small kiss on his cheek, making him roll over. Then I came to Ace, I sat over him for a while, fighting back tears.

"_**Do you take care of me because we're supposed to get married in the future?"**_The memory of Luffy's question shot a pain through my heart.

"_**T-that's not fair, what if I want to marry her?!" **_Sabo….

"_**It seems I must teach you a lesson." **_Garp…

"_**Farra has a husband?" **_Makino…

"_**Your late." **_Dadan…

"_**Idiot, I'm not going to die on you!" **_Ace…

"_**Why would you be afraid to tell me?" **_Ace…

"_**What if I made you want to tell me?" **_Ace…

I could feel the tears streaming down my face. One feel from mine to Ace's as I lightly pressed my lips to Ace's. I tried to pull away when a sudden hand came up and pushed my head down farther. I squeaked in surprise, the kiss lasting longer than I usually liked, but it was pleasant and I was in no mood to fight it. The hand refused to move and I didn't want it to, it wasn't until we needed air that he let me free. I backed away and looked upon his face. His eyes were filled with sorrow.

"Don't go," He whispered.

"I have to!" I cried.

"Please!" He brought me down for another kiss, this time successfully pinning me to the ground. He pulled away breathing heavy. "You can't leave if you can't get up!"

"Let me go Ace!" I cried.

"Don't leave!" He begged burying his head into my neck. "I love you."

"Please don't do this!" I cried hugging him.

"Don't leave!"

He released his grip on me before long and I was standing beside him. "I love you too, but I have to…"

"Please!"

"Goodbye!" I sobbed running out the door. I couldn't muster up the courage to look back, all I could do was run, run away.

* * *

Po

_Portgas D. Farra~T.T that's all I can say T.T, I don't want to do this anymore you guys. T.T_


	10. Chapter 10

_Portgas D. Farra~ If I may ask, I would like to have a moment of silence for the victims of the Connecticut shooting. It was a great tragedy and a horrible loss, my heart goes out to those who are suffering._

* * *

Chapter 10: Exiting

When I ran I didn't really pay much attention to where I was going, only that I was leaving. My body was now paying the price for it. The way my chest heaved up and down and my throat burn was proof enough, but at least it took my mind off of the mental pain. The thought of leaving…

My heart did a one-eighty. I was being watched! Or was it my imagination? Did I hope that miraculously Ace had followed me down here and was going to save me from this nightmare? It was too much for me to handle, this was the worst feeling I have ever experienced. Leaving them behind….leaving Ace behind…it was too much. I didn't want to think about it.

"Farra, you're here early!" exclaimed the man. I looked up to see him leaning against a broken tree, in the distance behind him was the lights of Dadan's hideout.

"W-what are you doing out h-here?" I sniffled.

"Uh….," he raised his hand, in it was a lit cigarette," It's a rather nasty habit, you shouldn't pick up."

"Who a-are you?" I asked.

"Your brother, silly," he smiled genuinely.

"I mean, what's your name?" I growled.

"Eric," He responded flatly.

"How do I know I can trust you, Eric?" I examined.

"Well, you're just gonna have to." He grinned.

"Prove to me you're my biological brother, and I will go without a fight." I jabbed a finger forward. "But if you can't I'm going home."

He smiled at me.

"You got Mom's iron will, that's for sure! Okay, DEAL, if I can prove to you that we're related, you promise to come?"

"Yes," I bit out. He smiled again and approached me with his fingers wrapped around his shirt sleeve. He yanked the sleeve down past his forearm to his elbow. On his wrist was a smoothly decorated tattoo with the letters "P" "E" "R" "O".

"Pair-ru?" I asked.

"Pair-row," He corrected, "It's our family name."

"That proves nothing to me!" I angrily barked.

"But this does," He held out to me a small crystal that emitted a light blue glow. It was just like the one I always wore, I guess I had forgotten about it. I frantically dipped my fingers into the front of my shirt to pull out the same blue crystal except it was in my hands and his was in his hands still.

"Where did you-"

"Where did you, Farra? You really don't see do you? You were born here, can't imagine what Mom was thinking, and something happened. You really belong in Atlantis."

I remained silent.

"This is a lot for a kid to process, I get that, Let's just go inside to get some sle-"

"No," I cut, "I want to leave now, I've said my goodbyes, don't make me regret my decision!"

He looked at me for a long while before answering. "You always were smarter than me," and without another word we began to walk away. Leaving my heart and possibly all my joy behind. What was the reason for going with Eric, I had no idea, but hopefully one day, I will be free.

'_Freedom? Do I really want that?' _I didn't know. I looked back into the trees and smiled weakly, tears already streaming down my face.

"Bye, guys."

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?!" Sabo yelled.

"She left late last night," Ace answered somberly. He had been staring at the spot where he watched Farra disappear last night, stupidly hoping it was a bad dream and she had just gone to take a bath.

"Doesn't she love us?" Luffy whimpered.

"…," Ace didn't know how to respond. He knew all too well that she loved them, but why did she leave he wondered. "Farra has always been smarter than all of us, so it's weird to say but I think she left because she loved us."

"So, she's coming back?" Luffy was being all too hopeful of the situation.

"No," Ace answered.

"That stupid man! This is all his fault! If we hadn't of left Farra alone she wouldn't have gotten scared and ran away!" Sabo cried biting back tears. Ace looked at his brothers from the corner of his eye. Truthfully, Ace was the most upset, he watched her leave, and there was a giant sinking feeling in his heart now. He loved Farra, possibly more than his desire to prove himself, and she still left.

"Farra is gone now, but at least we know she's safe," Ace sighed.

"HOW DO WE KNOW THAT?! I DIDN'T EVEN GET A LOOK AT THE GUY THAT TOOK HER!" Sabo hollered.

"But I did," Ace assured. "I followed her last night; just to make sure she was safe! He showed her something, something I guess let her know she was okay with him, and then they left."

"IF YOU FOLLOWED HER, WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER?!" Sabo was more than just a little angry now. He was furious, Ace was in an arms distance from her and he let her walk away.

"She looked back," Ace stated, "She was sure she knew what she was doing, and I didn't want to argue or fight with her, she wouldn't of come any way, I'm pretty sure she say me and she still kept walking.

"FARRA!" Luffy was in tears now.

"Luffy, get up!" Sabo growled wiping a few tears of his own away.

"I didn't want her to hate me!" Ace whispered to himself tears threatening to pass his eyelids. Silently the brothers got ready to go training and hunting for the day, without a single breath about Farra.

* * *

In no time at all Farra and Eric arrived where they had needed to go. Mysteriously along the way Farra had slipped into a deep sleep and Eric carried her the entire way there. Which was saying a lot considering Farra never slept unless necessary. Nevertheless, Eric had brought her back to the conscious world when they had arrived at a small entrance covered with leaves and boulders blocking any noticeable entrances.

"There's no way in," I sighed looking at him.

"Look again," He laughed showing me a small rock with engravings in it. The weird markings traveled down the length of the rock in a strange square sequence. In the center was a tiny hole.

"So?" I rumbled.

"Put your crystal in the indention." I stared at him like he was an idiot. "No seriously, try it!"

Despite my doubt, I did as I was told. The crystal fit into the slot with ease and it made a loud clicking noise.

"Turn it clockwise," He demonstrated twirling his finger around. I did as he told and the engravings started to glow. A loud rumbling came from behind the leaves. The rocks began to shift in all direction to reveal a leafy entrance. I couldn't see through it but I knew it was there.

"Whoa!" I gasped.

"Welcome to Atlantis," He smiled pulling back the leaves.

There before me was enormous waterfalls raining down upon the lava below, steam rising from the reaction, one large corroded bridge, and not far off into the distance a soft glow of something over a stone platform. A closer examination showed that there was a city under the glow!

"Whoa, is that a city!?" I gasped.

"Haha, yeah!" He chuckled.

"I mean, um…" I blushed looking over to the side. "Nevermind!"

"Come on, you got to admit that's pretty cool!" Eric laughed.

"Not as cool as the hideout Ace, Sabo, and Luffy made!" I snapped.

"Do you like it?" He asked ignoring my statement.

"You know, when I woke up yesterday I didn't expect to leave my home and family behind to be dragged away by some psychopath claiming to be my biological brother." I continued.

"Then why did you come with me?" He asked through his teeth.

"Because I know you would have chased us until you got me, am I right?" I looked into his eyes.

"Yeah, the thing is, I didn't care how long it would have taken, I would have hunted you down and brought you with me, kicking and screaming." He narrowed his eyes, "and no ten year old kid would be able to stop me!" I flinched at the mention of Ace.

"Happy now? I'm 'safe', as you would say, and depressed." I snapped.

"I'm not your friend, Farra! I'm your brother, and that's all."

"My other brothers were my friends and much nicer than you." I snapped. Suddenly there was a quick pop against my check. The blow didn't necessarily hurt as much as it was unexpected. That aside I felt a pain in my heart. I looked up to see Eric standing over me, his arms folded over his chest.

"y-you…hit me?" I whimpered.

"Learn your place, and learn respect for your elders!" He snapped.

"WHAT KIND OF A BROTHER HITS HIS SISTER!?" I cried. There was no use running nor was there point in screaming for help. If my judgment was incorrect about this man, he was going to kill me.

"I'm trying to protect you, Farra" He lifted me into his arms and walked forward onto the bridge. I shut my eyes tightly and held back sobs.

"I hate you!" I whispered.

"Yeah, I figured." He said as shadows surrounded us. The shadows appeared to be people, dressed in mask of fierce demons bathed in a blue and white trim. Scruff covered the outskirts of their mask, covering their bodies from identity. It was impossible to see past all the armor.

"Tado sumowa, hitasho," One spoke but I had no actual clue as to what the heck it said.

"Hitari, shimosaw tado," Eric responded. I was pretty sure now that this was a made up language. No human could possible understand what they were saying.

"Farra this is June and her sister, Nora." Two fighters unmasked to reveal beautiful woman underneath.

"She's precious!" Nora exclaimed. She ran to me and yanked me from Eric's arms, despite his protest. "Hi, Farra, is your big brother bothering you?"

"Yes." I stated bluntly.

"Eric! Where did you get this girl?!" June growled.

"From a place called Trash Mountain, in sires dimension." He answered.

"Sires?" I asked.

"In our language that means pirate." Nora answered.

"You had no right to take her from there!" June scowled.

'_Tell me about it!' _I thought to myself.

"I happen to recall you saying that I was free to find her when I turned eighteen." Eric growled.

"_FIND!" _she spit through her teeth, "Not kidnap!"

"Or protect?!" Eric was furious, "I already lost both my parents, I am not losing my younger sister too."

"Eric, no one can blame you for feeling protective over her, but look at what you've done, you took this girl away from the closes thing she had to family." Nora said lifting me in her arms so we were eye level.

"I'm her family." Eric cried.

"To her you're a stranger, not a savior, her family was back in sires, where she was born." Nora continued.

"So what? She's here now!" Eric said. Everything went quite after that.

"Farra, you want to go back, don't you?" Nora asked.

"More than anything, I only left because I knew there was no other choice." I said looking away.

"Smart girl." Nora moved some hair from my face, "I suggest you do not return just yet though."

"What?!" I asked completely shocked by the road she choose.

"You want to join your brothers again, but you want to protect them." She stated. "Then I suggest you get stronger, and you can't get stronger with those boys babying you all the time."

"Your point?" I asked.

"Become my student, my daughter, I will teach you how to defend yourself and those you love." Nora smiled, "You have the right to refuse, but that would not be wise."

"Nora! I brought her here to protect her not to through her into combat!" Eric snarled.

"Eric, she will hate you forever if you choose this path for her." Nora warned.

"I want to fight!" I shouted. "If it means rejoining my brothers, I'll do anything!"

"That a girl!" Nora winked. "June, do you oppose?"

"Of course not!" June smiled.

"Eric, do you oppose?"

"Of course!" Eric barked, " but if she really wants to do this, at least it's with you."

"Well, there you have it, Farra," she turned to me, "Welcome to Hell."

* * *

_Portgas D. Farra~ okay so it was a weird chapter but it's all gonna work out in the end. I plan on doing half Farra half Ace's story. Ace's story will follow Oda's version so all credit there goes to him(except I'm making….alterations to it. Hehe)_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Portgas D. Farra~ Hey guys it's me! Sorry it's been so long, I just had a lot of things on my mind. That being said I'm back and I'm going to enjoy this chapter. (Not really because Ace and Farra are still separated, but this chapter describes what happens as they grow up.)**_

* * *

Chapter 11: Got to grow up some day

Months passed since Farra's departure. Ace had convinced Sabo and Luffy to forget completely about her and the fact that she even existed. Easier said than done to say the least. Luffy was the most vocal about his feelings. He often complained about how the food Ace or Sabo prepared was dryer or more burned than Farra's cooking. Sabo drowned his feelings in his maps of the forest he made. That left Ace. He had to be the one most affected by Farra's absence. Every night he was haunted by the memory of her leaving the club house that night. He still remembered how she smelled, how she tasted, how she cried. To say he missed her was an understatement. She loved him for who he was and he loved her. Despite all of this the boys vowed to get stronger. Luffy's undying determination to become the next Pirated King had driven the other two boys to work as hard as they could to beat him to his goal.

"Farra would have wanted me to be the next King." Luffy whined after being beaten one day. That caused the other two boys to go crazy and beat him more.

"Shut up and don't mention her name again!" Ace growled running away.

"Ace!" but he was gone before either boy could catch what he said. Ace ran to the pond where he and Farra spent that one night dancing. The water slashed over the shore line reminding Ace of the way the water licked over their feet as they danced. How in the world would have known that the love of his life was going to be ripped from him. His heart hurt.

Meanwhile….

Farra spent most of her days training with Nora, actually most of her days being beaten by Nora. The only reason Farra was training was so she could be strong enough to be able to meet up with Ace and the others when they become pirates. Ace….

Farra's heart rate shoot through the roof. She really hadn't took the time to think about Ace since she left. Which was strange because she was doing this for him. Memories of him suddenly flooded her mind. She was so obsessed with making sure Ace, Sabo, and Luffy were safe she didn't even consider their feelings towards the matter. Or his feelings. She loved Ace so she thought she was doing the right thing. By leaving? Her heart was in a million pieces now, she didn't want to leave but it seemed like the most responsible choice.

"Farra, Dear, you are not paying attention." Nora said smiling lightly to herself

"Yes Ma'am, I'm sorry!" Farra shock her head furiously trying to rid herself from those thoughts.

'_I can't get distracted at a time like this,' _She thought.

"Farra, don't over work yourself," Eric called from next to June.

"I'm not trying to!" She growled angrily at her brother. He sat next to the pinked haired bounty hunter. It was hard to believe that Eric and Farra were on talking terms. She was furious with him for making her make that decision, she didn't consider him any brother of hers.

"Leave me alone," She growled . it was about time she got mad at him, I mean seriously. It had been three month since she left Ace and the pain still remained. She missed him the most but she had to move on and keep going forward. She could still hear Luffy complaining that he's hungry, and Sabo still arguing with Ace about who was going to be the next pirate king, Luffy joining in, and Ace walking her to Dadans' always shyly kissing me when she wasn't expecting it. She let out a long sigh.

"Something wrong, Farra?" Nora asked stretching back against the floor.

"Nothing." She responded. She walked away without another word. No one went after her either. She just wanted to be alone.

_Farra~_

I sat down next to the lake in the center of the town. This was such a strange place. Species that had gone extinct years centuries ago were now here, they were living amongst the people like no big deal. Such strange things.

"Hey!" Rang a cutesy voice behind me. I flipped around to find to see a small girl with black hair in all directions. She was a lot smaller than most girls I saw around the place. "You're Farra, right?"

"Who are you?!" I gasped.

"Oh, yeah, you're new so you don't know!" She jumped down from the boxes she was on. "My name is Sparrow. Sparrow Thatch." She smiled ear to ear.

"Sparrow? What? Am I supposed to know that name?!" I snapped angrily. She looked at me with sudden curiosity.

"Well, maybe not Sparrow, but Thatch yeah, DUH!"She smiled pounding her head with her finger.

"Like I said I'm supposed to know that name?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Well, you at least know my Father, right?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Father?" I asked trying to sound unamused.

"His name is Milo Thatch!" She said.

"Never heard of him!" I snorted curling up in a ball.

"Oh," She said, "Well you ought to meet him!"

"No thanks!" I retorted.

"Why not?!" She whined.

"Cuz I don't want anything to do with this place! I need to get stronger so I can leave this dump!" I growled.

"Oh okay," She sighed. She began twirling her thumbs.

"Is there something else?!" I growled.

"Want to be friends?" She asked smiling. I looked at her with complete disgust. That's the same thing Luffy asked Ace when they first became friends. Luffy. Ace. Sabo. Ugh, I hated this! It was all his fault!

"Leave me alone!" I growled. Before she could touch me I stood up and ran again. Maybe this time I could escape this bad dream. Yeah, that's it! When I wake up I'll be in the same room as Ace, Sabo, and Luffy. Luffy will bug me about breakfast, Sabo will go outside and look at the clouds, and Ace would say morning to me and help me pull Luffy off my leg. Thinking about that made my eyes water. Was I crying? Well, since no one was looking…I busted out into tears of self-loathing. I felt complete hate and animosity. I just wanted it all to end. My body was in ruins, I couldn't go on.

"Hey, are you okay?" Came an older sounding voice. I turned to see I was totally wrong. Instead stood a girl that was around my age. She had shoulder length black hair and a book tucked under her arm.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," I wiped my tears away.

"Something is bothering you? Care to share with me what it is?" She asked emotionlessly.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I find it easier to talk to strangers about my problems, rather than someone close to me." She held out her hand, "So I don't make my friends worry about me."

I looked at her hand hesitantly.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to." She waved her hand in front of me. I smiled and took it.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"No problem, by the way my name is Nia." She bowed.

"I'm Farra, what are you doing here with a book ?" I asked.

"I was on my way to see my teacher." She said as I followed her.

"Your teacher? What do you learn?" I asked.

"He's a linguist. I learn about language." She smiled fixing her book.

"Why learn about language?" I asked.

"Atlantian is a dying culture, no one but my teacher knows how to read it. So I'm learning it too." She smiled.

"Who's your teacher?" I asked.

"His name is Milo Thatch." She smiled.

"Huh?" I stopped in my tracks.

"What's wrong?" she looked back at me.

"Oh um…." That girls voice rang suddenly in my head.' _Well, you at least know my Father, right? His name is Milo Thatch!' _"It's nothing!"

"M'kay." She shrugged.

'_So that girls' father is a linguist. Hmm, not something to be all high and mighty about. Well, I guess she thought he was so important because he's the only one able to read their dead language.'_

"Do you want to meet Milo, Farra?" Nia asked suddenly.

"Huh? Um...okay but what for?" I asked.

"You are new here so it would be nice if you met the city's king, after all." She stated.

"HUH?! DID YOU SAY KING?!" I felt my body go numb.

"Farra?"

* * *

_**Portgas D. Farra~If you will start to notice that my stories are about to start tying into each other, keep an eye out, I've already used both Milo and Sparrow in my newest Fanfiction. Haha, I don't know about you guys but I get all weird inside when things tie into eachother like that.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Portgas D. Farra~ I. Can't. Breath. I'm crying too hard.**_

* * *

Chapter 12: Can she go on?

_Farra~_

We walked into the large Palace without a single word. When Nia told me that Milo was the King of this land I didn't know how to react, so I didn't. I kept my lips sealed, not breathing a single word about what I had previously said about the man. This Palace was huge. I can't believe I hadn't noticed it before. It was in the center of the city covered in engravings head to toe. It was curious that it had never once caught my attention; then again I wasn't really giving this place a chance. Inside was illuminated with a soft glow of orange flame lanterns.

"Lady Nia, Milo is waiting for you. Who is this?" A man standing guard asked raising an eyebrow to me.

"This is Lady Nora's newest pupil, Farra." Nia said, "She wishes to see Milo with me."

"Very well, proceed." He said stepping from our path. Nia walked ahead and I followed.

"Nia! I don't remember telling you that I was Nora's strudent." I said. I just met this girl, how in the world would she know that I was under the teachings of that woman.

"All I needed to know was your name, and I deduced that you were the one Ma'dam Nora spoke so fondly of." She answered.

"She speaks of me?" I asked.

"Yes," She smiled," you seem to be like a daughter to her."

"Oh, well," I shrugged, "I don't really consider her a mother, so I hope she doesn't expect much."

"Hmm, maybe she won't." She continued down the hall to a set of doors.

"He's in here?" I asked.

"Yes, would you come in, please?" Called a male's voice from the other side of the door. I let out a strangled yelp. He heard us?

"No," Nia laughed as if answering my question," He hadn't heard us, I come here around the same time every day."

"Oh, huh," I tried to shrug. She twisted the door open and walked in. She bowed to him and turned to me with a smile. I just stared at her with a look of complete terror. I didn't want to meet him I decided.

"You must be, Farra." Came a voice from the other side of the room. I looked up to see a younger man with thick glass and blonde hair. He didn't look like much, definitely not the fighting type. How could someone so weak rule a land?

"Nice to meet you!" I bowed to him.

"So you came with Nia? How are you like Atlantis so far?" He asked.

"Oh, um, it's pretty cool." I lied.

"Haha, I know that's a lie." He joked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I know you must really want to return to your previous home, with your brothers." He smiled.

"How did you-?" I asked feeling a tear threaten to roll down my cheek.

"Oh, I talked to Eric!" He smiled.

"Figures," I felt the fail sink in.

"More like argue, Eric was being a real jerk, yelling that you weren't strong enough to learn from and some weird crap," A girl said from the corner. I turned to see that she was around my age, red hair, thin lips, and green eyes.

"Um?" I asked.

"Farra, this is Âmy, my best friend. Âmy I see you've met Farra." Nia said.

"Nice to meet you," She said lifting her hand to me. I took it and smiled.

"You too," I responded.

"Well, Farra, why don't you join Âmy and Nia for their lesson." Milo said gesturing to the three seats in front of his desk.

"Um, sure." I smiled taking a seat inbetween Nia and Âmy. Just then the study doors swung open and Nora ran inside.

"Milo! Have you seen Far- FARRA!" She gasped running to me and embracing my being into her arms.

"What gives?!" I growled pushing her away.

"Oh, Farra, I'm so sorry!" She sobbed.

"W-why?" I asked awkwardly pressed into her gigantic chest.

"Can we go outside and talk?" She smiled lightly.

* * *

Tears poured down my face. I couldn't believe, no I didn't want to be believe it.

"Farra, I'm so sorry," Nora whimpered.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE LYING! I screamed.

"Farra, please calm down!" June held my arms to my side.

"YOU'RE LYING! YOU JUST DON'T WANT ME TO GO BACK! SO YOU LIED TO ME!" I yelled again.

"It's no lie, Farra, it's true," June calmly said.

"THEN THAT MEANS THAT…THAT…"I couldn't finish my sentence.

"That means that your friend Sabo is dead." June said. I gasped over and started heaving out sobs. My body violently shook as more tears poured out of my eyes. I started screeching out in pain, mental pain, emotional pain, the pain of losing a precious brother. Soon enough I couldn't stand anymore, instead I dropped to the ground. Nia and Âmy ran to my side and supported me.

"Easy girl," Âmy said.

"MY BROTHER! MY PRECIOUS BROTHER!" I sobbed on and on until I couldn't speak anymore. And through it all, Nia and Âmy were with me the entire time.

"Your brother?" A small voice asked.

"Sparrow, be sensitive about it!" Nia spit out.

"Farra, are you okay?" She asked resting her hand on my shoulder.

"Just go away," I whimpered.

"But…"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! IF IT WASN'T FOR ALL OF YOU I WOULD STILL BE WITH THEM! SABO WOULDN'T HAVE GONE OUT TO SEE EARLY AND EVERYTHING WOULD HAVE TURNED OUT FINE!" I hollered. Nora gritted her teeth but said nothing. No one said anything. My pants and sobs were the only sound heard.

" So you think you could have saved him?" Sparrow spoke lowly. "Don't be stupid!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" I growled staring up at her face.

"You're just a pathetic little girl who only blames others. What more could you have done for him?" She glared down at me. "You don't think that maybe it was your fault."

"Shut up!" I barked.

"Why? You think me being quiet means that it's not true?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"You're just a whiney little brat!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screeched. Suddenly I felt a slamming force on my cheek and like that I was down. She punched me.

"SPARROW!" Nia gasped.

"Get up." She hissed ignoring Nia.

"W-what?" I gasped over my bruised cheek.

"You want to be a warrior strong enough to protect your brothers, right? That is why you asked Nora to train you after all." She crossed her arms. "Get up. Stop being weak and Stand tall. Stand over your sorrows."

She smiled at me. "Stand over the ashes of your defeat!"

"Huh?" I gasped.

"Please excuse Sparrow, she means well, but her delivery could stand to be a bit gentler." Milo said, "She just wants you to be strong, for your other two brothers."

I froze. That's right, Ace and Luffy. I wasn't there to see him pass on, but they were. I couldn't even begin to fathom the pain they must be feeling.

"L-luffy! A-A-Acee!" I sobbed. "I want to see them."

"Be strong Farra," Sparrow giggled, "There is still a lot of training you need to go through before returning to the surface world."

"Su-surface world?" I asked.

"Oh never mind, anyway let's get you cleaned up." Sparrow grabbed my arm and started dragging me away.

"But I want to see them." I whimpered.

"Lalalalalalalala!" She sang running away with me in her arms.

"Hey! Wai~t!" I cried in vain.

* * *

_**Portgas D. Farra~ Darn it, Sparrow! Why. Do. You. Have. Do. Be. So. Bipolar! I love you guys, please don't hate Sparrow right away, she means well, really! She just has a problem showing her feelings. Well, without hurting anyone at least.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Portgas D. Farra~ sorry it's so short guys. I didn't want to move to fast with this fanfiction._**

Chapter 13: Tough guy act

Ace isolated himself so Luffy wouldn't see him cry. He had just read the letter left for him from Sabo. There was an aching pain in his heart, but he refused to talk to anyone about it. First Farra left, and then Sabo was killed. Screw it, there was no way he was going to go cry to someone about this crap. Ace stared out at the sea as his tears dried. He wasn't going back looking like he just cried a storm. He'd wait it out to make sure that there was no evidence of his tears. The note caught his attention once more as it swayed in his hands.

'_Sabo,' _He thought, _'why did you go out into the see alone like that.'_

"He'll be missed." A voice suddenly said from behind. Ace jumped to his feet and flipped around to see a tall somewhat busty woman with silver hair. She wore a long over coat covered in dried mud and dirt.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ace growled.

"It's not polite to cuss in front of a Lady," She smiled softly, "I hope you treated Farra with far respect than you treated me."

"Wh-what did you say?" Farra's name automatically sent shivers down the boys' spine.

"My name's Nora, I came to give my deepest condolences for the loss of your brother." She spoke slowly, as not to upset him.

"How do you know about Farra!?" he growled.

"Irrelevant," She said, "I've come to deliver this, and then I will be on my way."

She handed him a small package. He took it furiously and ripped it open. To his surprise there was a small crystal connected to thin wire, it looked sort of like the one Farra had.

"She refuses to wear it."

"What?" Ace asked.

"That is originally, Farra's necklace, but when she found out that it was connected to her new home she tried to destroy it. If you would please hold on to it for her? She does not realize how important it really is, and think of it this way…!" Nora raised her pointer finger up to the sky, "It's a promise…to one day see each other again."

Ace said nothing.

"I understand your feelings, Ace. I had a friend who moved away once." Nora smiled.

"Did you love that friend the way I love Farra?" He hissed.

"Hmm, no I suppose not," Nora smiled gently, "but hearing that you love her will surely be the drive she needs to go on. I'll leave you now."

"Why didn't Farra come herself?!" Ace suddenly asked.

"Because she wasn't strong enough," Nora turned her back to him, "she wasn't strong enough to face her brother's death, she wasn't strong enough to swallow her sorrows and move on."

"Wasn't?" Ace asked.

"Why would you want her to come, Ace? The one who loves her, wants to bring her back to the place where her kin died, for what reason, to rub the emotions in her face?" Nora still refused to look at him.

"THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL!" Ace screamed.

"No? So what, did you expect her to be okay to walk where he once walked, where they once walked side by side?" She asked.

"I don't want her-"

"Think about it Ace! It's best she stays with us for now!" Nora growled. "I'm sorry, but I really must go!"

"Wait!" Ace called after her, "c-can you tell Farra I-I well, you know…"He started to blush.

"You want me to tell her you miss her? How cute!" Nora spun around on her heel and clapped her hands together.

"Shut up" Ace growled.

"Promise me you'll keep that crystal, Ace." Nora said waving goodbye.

"I promise," he whispered lowly clutching the jewel to his chest.

Back in Atlantis….

"Lady Nora, Welcome Back!" The servants cheered as the woman walked into the palace doors.

"Thank you," She smiled handing one of the servants her over coat.

"Oh! Lady Nora you're back, I'm so glad!" Sparrow called from around the corner. "How was it?"

"The journey was quick, thanks to the dimensional gates. Where is Farra?" Nora smiled.

"With Nia and Âmy. They were trying to calm her down." Sparrow pouted.

"I see, well, maybe I should leave her be then." She half smiled half frowned walking down the hall to Milo's study.

"I guess." Sparrow said watching her leave. "lalalalala!"


	14. Chapter 14

**_Portgas D. Farra~ Please don't hate Sparrow immediatly. She means well, I promise._**

Chapter 14: You won't tell her?

Nora looked at Milo.

"He misses her?" He asked.

"Yea," She sighed.

"Hmmm?" He thought.

"What?!" She whined rolling her eyes.

"You won't tell her?" He asked leaning against his hands. When Nora returned she told Milo of her discoveries. Specifically what Ace looked like and how he felt about Farra. She didn't bother visiting her younger brother Luffy or the ones that raised her, she was only interested in learning about Ace.

"Milo, you of all people should know that that isn't the brightest of ideas!" Nora sneered.

"Still, to know that Ace is thinking about her, Farra would be happy." He frowned.

"Or destroy her." She snapped.

"Still, it's better than having her think he forgot her." Milo reasoned.

"Milo, it's my decision, promise you won't interfere by telling her!" Nora said.

"I give you my word," He smiled, "but I advise you not to."

"Thank you, Milo." Nora said walking out of his office.

Farra~

I sat in between Nia and Âmy on the center of the carpeted floor. Nia was soothing my hair, while Âmy flipped vigorously through a strange text book. I lazily looked over her shoulder to see strange markings that I had seen outside on the walls of the Palace when I first arrived.

"W-what is that?" I asked.

Âmy looked down at me with curiosity.

"Oh, you mean the book?" She closed it and turned it on its side.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"It's a story about the man and the sun goddess." Nia said.

"The man and the sun goddess?" I asked looking at her.

"A story about two different lovers that are doomed from the start." Âmy explained.

"What makes them doomed?" I questioned.

"The goddess has infinite power, but the man is a simple scholar." Nia smiled to herself, "Yet the goddess wants no man but him."

"So the goddess steps down from her seat of power to become mortal, to be with him."

"But her Father, God of Power, objected to this love and robbed the man of his sight."

"The goddess, not wanting her love to be harmed any further, fled his side, to keep him safe."

"But the man was willing to stay by her side even at the cost of her life."

"The man followed her to the ends of the earth, through every turmoil and trial, until his death."

"On his death bed he spoke of only one thing,"

"Chasing the goddess, chasing the sun to the ends of the earth, knowing full well he would never be able to catch her."

"And thus the story was made," Nia said.

They both looked down at me and spoke simultaneously, "The story of the man who was chasing the sun."

I stared at her with interest. It was curious to me why they looked at me as if they were expecting a response from me.

"That's so…." I struggled to find a suitable word, "Stupid."

They both looked at me shocked.

"W-what?!" Âmy gasped falling hysterically backwards in overly reactive heap.

"Haha," Nia just laughed.

"H-how could you say that?!" Âmy gasped.

"Well," I held my breath for a moment, "He was a fool for thinking that he could compare himself to the worth of a goddess."

"I see your point Farra, but don't you think he deserves a chance? I mean he did chase after he until his own death." Nia giggled.

"But not until her death!" I pouted.

"Hahaha," Nia busted out into laughter.

"Persistent girl, ain't ya?" Âmy rolled her eyes.

"Well, if he loves her, he would not stop, even if death was an obstacle." I reasoned.

"So, do you think Ace would?" Nia suddenly asked.

"Wh-what?" My heart rocketed in my chest at his name.

"You know, would Ace chase after you until you both were dead?" Âmy added. I frowned and felt the tears start to bite at my eyes. Lucky for my pride, June walked in and saved me.

"Enough ladies, Milo will see you now!" She barked.

"Yes Ma'am," the said standing and walking out the door.

"Thank you," I whispered to her.

"Do take care to not to lose your temper, Miss Farra, that would be a most unwise decision if you were to get out of control." And with that she left. She left me to be alone with that one thought of Ace. _'Would Ace come after me no matter what, even in the face of death? Would I want him to be in that much danger?'_

"Hey, Farra! You wanna go outside and play?! She asked happily from the window.

"No," I stated sternly.

"I don't care," She grabbed my wrist, "I'm making you come anyway!"

"I said No! Leave me be!" I pushed her off of my arm, "Just leave me be!"

"No! Come with me, now!" she whined.

"WHAT'S YOUR DEAL?! WHY DO YOU CONSTANTLY PESTER ME?!" I screamed throwing her away again.

"Because, Farra is my big sister!" She whimpered.

"I AM NOT!" I growled.

"You aren't? Or you don't want to be?" She asked.

"Both, what are you, stupid?" I asked.

"No, persistent." She stated.

"That's for sure," I rolled my eyes.

"I won't stop until your happy." She said.

"Then bring me back to my home." I said.

"This is your home." She stated.

"No, it's most definitely not!" I growled again.

"It could be," she sighed.

"But I don't want to be." I said.

"Oh, okay." Sparrow said. She left without another word. I didn't think she'd give up that easily.

"Ace," I whimpered. "I wish you were here so I could ask you for your help."

"Hi Farra," Nora said walking into the room.

"Sure, why not, have you come to tell me you found my dead mother's diary and it's revealed she secretly hates me?" I groaned.

"Whoa, who peed in your cheerios?" She giggled.

"Everyone in this damnable place." I sighed.

"That's not very nice," Nora frowned.

"Whatever," I sighed.

"Well, what do you say we go out and train some, huh?" she asked kneeling at my side.

"Yeah whatever." I said standing up and following her out.

**_Portgas D. Farra~ So now we're seeing Farra's true colors as she spirals down into her own depression (I think I spelled that right, Idk, I'm sleepy)._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Portgas D. Farra~ Whoa, I love you all! I just love you all, if I misspelled anything or there are any grammar errors it's because I was watching Pewdiepie's Heavy Rain playthrough, so I was preoccupied. Hahaha, my bad. Any way Enjoy!_**

Chapter 15: Better than ever

"Oh Farra!" Sparrow yelled from across the courtyard.

"BUZZ OFF!" I yelled back running into an alleyway to lose her. Since the moment I got here I've become stronger physically, but my mental state was definitely depleting. I could probably do so much more than any average human, jump onto building, dive off of any building into any body of water, fight any animal here, all that jazz, but I couldn't handle my own mental disorder. Knowing this I leapt onto the nearest building and ran along the roofing until I no longer heard Sparrow's calls.

"Hey, Farra~!" No good I could still hear her. Suddenly she landed in front of me on the roof.

"Holy Crap!" I gasped falling back.

"Did you honestly believe that all you learned, I hadn't learned myself," She shoved her thumb towards herself, "Don't forget, Miss Nora's sister is my master!"

"Your master?" I asked.

"Yeah, like Nora is your master." She smiled.

"Yeah, whatever, what are you annoying me for?!" I asked.

"Hey, you want to go on an adventure with me today?" She grinned ear to ear at me.

"An adventure?" I asked remembering those words from someone dear to me. I remembered how he looked at me when the other two asked. He would seem angry and I always misunderstood him as being oversensitive.

"Yeah!" She laughed.

"What kind…." I looked straight into her eyes, "…of adventure?"

"Do you trust me?" She extended her hand to me. I examined her uneasily but took her extended hand despite myself.

"No, but the last time someone said that to me I ended up having a lot of fun…" I trailed off, "…so, I don't know."

"I'll take that as a 'yes', come on!" She hooked her other hand under my arm and lifted me up to a standing position.

"Where are we going?" I asked too tired to fight back.

"A special place my mother showed me." She dragged me off in the direction towards the forest on the out skirts of town.

"Special place?" I asked.

"It's just over here!" She dragged me from the cities warmth into the thickness of the forest. Past all the primary creatures that the city people lived off of, along the rivers' bed that lead to the ocean that surrounded the entire city. Through the denseness of all the foliage was a small water fall, covered in different leaves and branches of different trees and plants.

"What is all this?" I asked.

"Through the waterfall," She dragged me along over the smooth stones that glistened with water drops. The slick surface was hard to stand on, let alone walk across.

"Easy!" I snapped.

"Shh, we're almost there," She laughed pulling me through the water.

"Hey!" I growled trying to push her away.

"Welcome, children." Came a sweet soothing voice. My body froze under Sparrows' grasp, I could feel her smile. When I looked up at the source of the voice it was a woman. She had pure white hair, unlike Miss Nora's silver hair, her eyes were blue, almost unrealistic blue, and her skin was the color of dark honey.

"Hello Mother," Sparrow smiled widely.

"Mother?!" I snapped my head back up to Sparrow's face.

"You must be Farra, my husband spoke to me about you recently." Sparrow's mother said. She spoke with wisdom and understanding, her voice kind enough to melt the heart of any man, and she was holding some strange black flowers in her hand.

"Yes, ma'am," I bowed to her within Sparrows' grasp. She laughed gently.

"Such formalities, but there really isn't any use for them." She smiled calmly. I smiled back sheepishly and thought to myself, _'how in the world is she Sparrow's mother?'_

"Mother wanted to meet you herself." Sparrow smiled bringing me closer to her mother.

"Call me Kida," Her mother extended her hand to me. I took it and greeted her.

"You have very good manners" She giggled.

"Thank you," I said.

"Come and sit with Sparrow and me." She said gesturing to a picnic set next to a crystal pool of water. I followed with Sparrow wrapped around my arm. Inside the pool was a creature I haven't seen before, it had spicks on its head and its eyes were on the sides of its face.

"What is that thing I asked.

"This is snowball!" Sparrow said shoving her hands into the pool began pulling at its tail.

"Snowball is the name of Sparrow's banshee." Kida smiled.

"Banshee?" I asked.

"It's a creature of great strength, but it only exists to serve one master." Kida smiled.

"That exists?" I asked.

"Yes, and they are precious to our ecosystem." Kida picked up a glass and handed me a green brew. I eyed the concoction questionably.

"It's an herbal lemonade." She laughed.

"Herbal Lemonade, you have that down here too?" I asked sipping it. At first all I tasted was the bitterness of lemons, but then there was sweet swirl of berry flavor mixing together on my tongue. "Wow," I said falling back.

"Haha, got a kick to it, huh?" She smiled.

"Yeah, a rather surprising one to it." I said placing the glass down.

"So, Farra, how do you like this place?" Kida asked sipping her own glass.

"Well, it's well…." I looked down,"….I don't like it!" I stated bluntly.

"Hahaha," She busted out into laughter, "at least you're honest."

"I'm sorry but I miss my brothers!" I said.

"Yes, your brothers, I heard a lot about them." She sighed, "So, do you and Ace have a relationship deeper than siblings?"

"Huh? Oh, no no no no no no, I promise, we're just good childhood friends!" I screamed flailing my arms around like a lunatic.

"Oh, so there is some sort of deeper connection between you two, how sweet!" Kida laughed. Suddenly I saw the resemblance between mother and daughter.

"No, there isn't," I cried.

"Aw, How cute!" They smiled together.

"Oh, yeah, I see the resemblance." I groaned under my breath.

"Anyway, I'm glad to have met you," Kida smiled.

"Nice to meet you too," I bowed.

"The reason I asked Sparrow to bring you here is because I have a deal for you." Kida said.

"A deal?" I asked.

"Uh-huh, I'll bring you back to your brothers," She smiled.

"YOU WILL?!" I gasped loudly.

"IF…"she raised her pointer finger to me, "you spend time with Sparrow." I looked at her in utter shock.

"Huh? What? Time?" Sparrow babbled.

"So all I need to do is spend time with her, right?" I asked looking at the small girl.

"I think you're a good influence on her." Kida took another sip of her lemonade.

"DEAL!" I said without hesitating.

"Good!" Kida laughed clapping her hands together.

Ace~

I saw Luffy face down in the grass. He was rambling about being brothers. It was quite stupid to be honest. I walked forward and bashed him on the back of the head. He let out a slight whimper then clutched his hat tightly.

"How long are you gonna stay like that?" I asked. There was no response but a slight twitch. I ignored him and continued.

"The treasure we hid in the middle forest was all gone. Sabo never got to use it either. That's why I don't care about it anymore." I paused for a moment and looked down at Luffy, "There's no point in gatering treasure we can't even protect."

"Ace, I…" Luffy suddenly gasped. "I WANT….TO GET STRONGER!" I stared down at him.

"I WANNA BE LOTS, LOTS, LOTS, LOTS, LOTS…LOTS, LOTS, LOTS, LOTS…LOTS, LOTS…LOTS STRONGER!" He rambled, "SO THERE WON'T BE ANYTHING I CAN'T PROTECT! AND NOBODY'LL EVER HAVE TO GO AWAY AGAIN!"

He sucked in a burst full of air then continued softly. "So please…Don't die…Ace!" I looked at him only for a moment, how was I supposed to respond to that. Oh yeah…

"Don't be stupid!" I shouted whacking him on his skull, "You should worry about yourself, not me! Don't you know how much weaker you are?!"

I sucked in air before screaming at him, "REMEMBER THIS, LUFFY! I'M NOT GONNA DIE!

"Yeah! He whimpered.

"Sabo told me to take care of you! I promise you, I'm not gonna die!" I refused to look at him, "I'm not gonna leave my crybaby little brother behind!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" He agreed.

"I'm not that smart, so I don't know who or what killed Sabo. But whatever it was, it was definitely the opposite of freedom. Sabo died without being able to grasp freedom. But Sabo was our brother. And we're still alive! Listen to me, Luffy. We have to live our lives…so we don't have any regrets!" I stated.

"Yeah!" He agreed, his voice growing stronger. I looked back to what Sabo had said to us, about being free. _'We become true aristocrats when we turn 's why I'm leaving this land when I turn 17.'_

I looked to the sea before speaking.

"One of these days, we'll go to sea and live the life we want to live. WE'LL BE FREER THAN ANYBODY! And we're gonna make a lot of enemies too! Even Gramps will be our enemy! Our lives will be in constant danger! We'll set sail when we're 17! Nothing's gonna stop us! We're gonna be PIRATES!"

Farra~

I kept my promise to Kida by always playing with Sparrow. She usually wanted to play tag or hide and go seek. Sometimes I would get annoyed whenever she did her victory, but you know what, she did have some special qualities. She always made me laugh whenever I was ready to give up. Slowly I began to like Sparrow. It was fun to see her always curiously about things she didn't understand, asking all these questions. She had such a fun wonderful air about her that made anyone smile, once you got to know her.

"Hey, Farra check this out!" She screamed waving her arms. I turned to see her juggling rocks, without even coming in contact with them.

"Sparrow?! How are you doing that?!" I gasped.

"I'm an earth bender!" She cheered.

"A what?" I asked.

"It's a being that can control the element earth, Âmy is one too." She smiled.

"Oh, cool!" I smiled.

"You know what, mama says that Farra has the potential to be a fire bender!" she handed me a rock.

"A fire bender, huh?" I asked examining the rock.

"Yeah," she laughed as some hair fell in front of her face. I reached up to move the hair when a sudden quack shuddered through our world!

"What was that?!" I gasped.

"Oh no!" Sparrow shrieked jumping to her feet, "Mama!" She cried.

"What?! Sparrow, What's wrong?!" I gasped, "What's happening!"

**_Portgas D. Farra~ So that scene with Ace actually happened in the manga, I was debating whether or not to go with the manga version or anime version, I think they're the same. You guys better like it, cuz i spent all day typing that...I mean, please like it...sorry, I'm on like no sleep and my siblings are finally going back to school tomorrow and I'm going to a new school on thursday so Yeah, stressing a little. Anyway I figure you didn't need to hear all of that did you? Haha, my bad._**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Portgas D. Farra~ Hey guys, Um I just want to say thank you to the person that wished me luck at my new school (Naomi Zakuro), you rock! Hope you enjoy. Btw, if you read Prologue to The People of the Lost World you'll notice similarities.**__** Enjoy**_

Chapter 16: The Death of a beautiful kingdom

Sparrow ran with all her might, so fast I could barely keep up with her. The best I could do was watch as dissolved into the crowd.

"Sparrow!" I cried after her. To no avail, she still ran with full force to her mother. I myself fell to the ground as more people started to crowd the streets and flood the road. One civilian kicked me in the face by accident trying to get free of the crowd to get their child or something. I shrieked out in pain and clutched my face.

"FARRA!" I heard someone scream behind me. I flipped around on my back to see who was calling me. It was Âmy. She was running alongside a woman with same fiery red hair as her. She was caring something in her arm.

"Â-âmy?" I whimpered. She got to me and fell to my side.

"God you're bleeding! Ma! She needs medical attention!" She wheezed.

"Then you do it!" She said tossing her something from the package in her arm. Âmy caught whatever it was and quickly pulled me up.

"Hang in there," She said placing her hand on my cheek.

"W-what's going on?!" I gasped.

"Shut up stupid, you're bleeding really badly." She growled pulling her necklace free from around her neck. Slowly she kissed the crystal and it began to glow. She brought the crystal to my skull and instantly the pain was gone.

"Huh?" I gasped touching the place where my wound was.

"Didn't you bother to learn the special properties your necklace had," Âmy snorted.

"No," I frowned. I stood on my own and watched her as she allowed the thing her mother tossed her to fall to the ground. I looked to see that it was a small black box.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a talisman," she didn't looked at me, but I could tell she looked really pale.

"A talisman? Âmy! You don't look so well!" I gasped picking her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine for now," She picked up the box and winced. At first I ran to her frightened but she pushed me back.

"Here, take this," She handed me the talisman and almost instantly looked better.

"I don't understand?" I said looking at the small package confused.

"You can touch it without getting hurt, so you hold it!" Âmy said walking towards her mother. "Ma, I'm gonna go ahead!"

"Whatever, just don't die." Her mother snorted.

"Come on Farra!" Âmy yelled running after Sparrow.

"Right," I said following her. We ran through the crowd together, ducking and weaving through the crowd of men and woman. I had to slide underneath of someone to sneak through them.

"Farra This way!" Âmy called.  
"Right!" I yelled shoving past more civilians.

"Hang tight to that talisman!" She yelled to me.

"Right!" I ran with seer will power now, nothing but the fear of not making it through this crowd. My throat burned fiercely as I ran faster and faster, forcing myself to keep up with Âmy.

"Farra! Âmy!" Nia suddenly screamed coming up from behind.

"NIa!" I cried. She got closer to me and suddenly she cried out in fear. "What's wrong?!"

She snarled furiously. "What the hell was that?!"

"Careful, Farra has a talisman." Âmy responded.

"S-sorry," I whimpered. She gave me a reassuring smile.

"It's fine," She said joining Âmy. "So, what are we up against?"

"I'm not sure." She responded. "Hey Farra stop up ahead!"

I did as I was told and stopped abruptly. In front of me a giant boulder came crashing down nearly crushing me to death. I let out a terrified holler.

"FARRA!" I heard them exclaim.

"I'm fine!" I called climbing over the rock. On the other side was a mob of warriors screaming and shouting commands to one another. "Oh no, it's a mad house! What's going on?!"

A wild shriek sounded through the atmosphere. My head shot up to see a black shroud fly through the air above me. It landed next to one of the warriors and slapped him against the wall. The figures legs wrapped around another's throat and tossed the man over her head and into the ground with incredible force. She didn't stop there, she knocked one man in my direction. His hand clipped my shoulder and I was thrown off balance and sent me hurdling downwards. I expected to land on hard ruble but instead I landed on something fleshy. I twisted around to see it was Âmy.

"Âmy!" I gasped.

"Try not to die," She growled.

"Right," I whimpered.

"Come on!" She groaned pulling e along through the madness.

"What going on?!" I asked.

"Don't know, but wouldn't it be nice to find out? Come on!" She dragged us away farther.

Kida~

I was terrified to say the least. My people were in the middle of madness as I stood atop the city in my palace. I needed to get down there and help, I swore to my father that I would protect my home just as he did.

"Kida! I found Chelsey and Rose! That leaves Sparrow, Joseph, and Tayla." My husband suddenly said coming up from behind. I whipped around to him over taken with relief.

"And the other children?" I asked.

"All in the safe room." He breathed smiling at me. I returned his smile then turned back to the scene playing out in front of me.

"Milo, what are we going to do?! The city is falling apart." I gasped.

"Mother!" Sparrow came running towards me full speed.

"Sparrow!" I engulfed her in my arms tightly, "My baby, I'm so glad you're here."

"Mother, I smell them!" She gasped.

"Smell them? Who, Sparrow?" I asked. She started shaking horrible. "Go to your father, Sparrow."

She ran to his side without hesitation.

"Don't worry Sparrow, everything will be fine." He reassured gently brushing her hair out of her face.

"D-daddy," Chelsey whimpered.

"Chelsey it's okay. We'll be ok." He said smiling like he always did.

"Milo, take the children and flee," I sighed.

"Kida I am not going to let you do this alone!" Milo snapped at me.

"Milo, I'm asking you to protect our children, isn't that more important than protecting me?!" I growled back.

"I intend to keep all my family safe!" He yelled snatching ahold of my wrist. " As long as I am alive you will never have to fight for your life again!"

My heart fluttered at those words. Truly this is the reason I fell in love with him, his passion.

"Father!" Joseph cried coming in to the palace entrance. _'Thank God!" _I thought until I turned around to see his arm bloodied up.

"Brother, what happened to your hand?!" Rose asked from my hip.

"They're here!" He announced not answering her.

"Joseph!" I gasped not able to control my maternal desire to check on my son. "How did your arm get this way?!"

"Mom I'm fine, please we must hurry!" He answered. "Where is everyone else?"

"In the safe place," Milo said.

"Let's go quickly!" He said back.

Farra~

We reached the entrance to the main city in no time. The sounds of the outskirts were so loud. So many screams and cries could be heard from there.

"Guys, this is scary." I whispered.

"Don't worry, Farra." Âmy smiled.

"You are with us." Nia laughed into the palm of her hand.

"O-okay," I exhaled. From here the Palace looked like a death trap. I remember once I had seen it as a total refuge and the reason for my sanity in this hell of a city. These people acted as if they were beings beyond the favor of God himself. The most of them thought personally they were some sort of demigod, higher than any being. That's what I didn't like about this place. Even Âmy and Nia had that quality to them, but not Kida or Milo and as much as I hated to admit it, neither did Sparrow. We walked up the palace stairs cautiously. Least we get attacked by one of those shrouded figures. Speaking of those shrouded figures…

"Hey, Nia, what was that figure that attacked the warriors outside?" I asked.

"They are a manifestation of darkness and death, they feed off the living and overpopulate areas of humans." She explained. "Human folklore suggest them as Vampires I believe."

"V-VAMPIRES?!" I chocked.

"We call them Shadow Stalkers," Nia said.

"Yeah, no big deal." Âmy snorted.

"Yeah, no big deal," I laughed feeling a bit faint.

"Enough you two," Nia sighed, "Look at that."

She had been pointing to a faint glow at the top of the palace.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The weeping fool," Nia answered.

"It's an old relic from the late kings' time, It's located in the throne room." Âmy explained.

"I…don't see your point." I sighed. Nia and Âmy sort of sweat dropped at my answer.

"It only glows when the kingdom is in danger," Nia said.

"How come I haven't heard of it till now?" I asked.

"It was a need to know sort of thing, and you didn't need to know." Âmy said.

"Oh," I breathed.

"We must hurry to Sparrows side." Nia said.

"Yeah," Âmy approved.

Sparrow~

This was so scary and weird. I didn't even know what's going on, but the way mommy and daddy were acting I could tell it wasn't good. Joseph's arm was supper trashed and all bloody and gross! I tried to keep myself calm by counting the tiles on the floor. One. Two. Three. Four. For. Far…FARRA! Oh no I had forgotten about Farra! I left her in that mob of people! This was major problemo! I looked at my dad, he was preoccupied with calming my mother down. Joseph was guarding the door. Rose and Chelsey were in the corner being comforted by our eldest sister, Saundra. If there was any opportunity to get away, it was now. I got on my hands and knees and snuck around Joseph to the left. He was too occupied with looking for the any idiot shadows that were after us. So sneaking past him was simple. Since mom and dad were preoccupied as well I was able to slip through the doorway behind them. Simple! But now I had to find Farra.

"Okay," I pouted throwing my hand on my hip, "If I were Farra, where would I hide during an apocalypse? OH YEAH!" I exclaimed and skipped off.

"Don't want Mom or Dad to be worried so I better hurry !" I exclaimed.

_**Portgas D. Farra~ Good Gosh Sparrow, Why do you have to always wonder around and leave safety? **_

_Sparrow~ It's a habit of mine. Hahaha_

_**Portgas D. Farra~ Dummy! **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Portgas D. Farra~ Moving on with the story, Farra, Nia, and Âmy are trying their best to get to Sparrow before the Shadow Stalkers do. Sparrow has ran off from the safety her parents to find Farra. The city is in mass panic. And Ace and Luffy are experiencing some turmoil of their own.**_

Chapter 17: Beginning of the End! The fall of a Great Empire?

Farra~

We finally reached the top, only to find that no one was there. The stones were stained with mud and dirt as we drew further inside of the structure.

"Dirt?" Nia asked lifting her foot to examine it. "Why would there be dirt in the center of a room but not on the outskirts of the room?"

Âmy ignored us, pushing Nia out of the way to get a good look at the room. There was a bit of broken glass that trailed to the kitchen area starting from the hall where we stood.

"What do you think happened here?" I asked Nia. She scrutinized the soil a bit more closely; examining it with such focus it may have been possible that she didn't even hear me. I stood there watching her for a few moments before looking up at Âmy then looking around frantically to make sure no one was coming towards us. I had an overpowering uneasy feeling that we were being watched. The entire time I couldn't help but wish Ace was here with me. He would have made me feel safer, made me calmer, I just wanted to go home with him. Home was where the heart was after all wasn't it? My heart was with Ace back in Grey Terminal not here in Atlantis with a brother I just met, a psychopathic runt, and an over protective mentor . I wish that I wasn't just figuring this out now though, when it was too late. My thoughts were interrupted by Nia.

"Up there!" She gasped. I flipped around to see that see was pointing to the roof. From there I saw that part of the ceiling, no two thirds of the ceiling was cracked and starting to cave in. Âmy joined beside me. Amazed at the strange fete, we all stared in silence for a few minutes; I was just too baffled to say anything.

"Dude, how the heck did we miss that?" Âmy asked sounding as calm as ever.

"How can you stay so calm!?" I wailed swinging my fist around in a tizzy. "The freakin' roof is falling in!"

"Yep." She said.

"It sure is." Nia agreed. Again silence.

"Well," I said breaking the silence, "I guess since we aren't really concerned with THE THREE THOUSAND POUNDS OF EARTH BEING PULLED DOWN ON US BY GRAVITY! We should move on."

"Agreed, let's go!" Nia said.

"…" How the heck was I supposed to respond to that? It's so strange how bizzare, dangerous things don't faze them. The way they acted it was just like "Well, just go with it I guess."

"Come on Farra." Âmy said.

"Yeah okay," I said following them.

Sparrow~

"Faaarraa!" I called out. No answer. "Yoohoo, Farra you in here?"

I looked left, right, up, down, sideways, and back but she still wasn't anywhere to be found. I scratched my head in confusion. I know I left her here, so where is she then? It didn't look like she was trampled to death, nor was she strong enough to make it through this crowd on her own. So if that was true where the heck was she?! This was getting to be a real troublesome situation, I couldn't baby-sit here when a bunch of Shadows were crawling all over the place.

"Hey! Pirate-ku, where are you?!" Still no response, she didn't even answer to the cute nickname I made for her. This was bad. What if someone stole her? Or they kicked her so hard she fell somewhere like in a hole and she's' unconscious?! What do I do then?! Do I call for help?! Or look for her myself? Oh, maybe I should just ask someone if they saw her, she is somewhat popular now because Nora's her master, so everybody should know who she was, right?! Oh wait, drat, just because they know who she was doesn't mean they know what she looks like. Oh pooh!

"Well well well, would ya look at this? Looks like we gots ourselves a lil' pup, boys!" Slurred a tall man hidden from me in the shadows.

"Hmm?" I looked around until I spotted him. He stood about the same height as maybe a dwarf, extremely chunky, not really good to look at, and he had a fat nose. Despite all of this mother always told me to be nice. "Oh, hello sir!"

"Ya be the lil' miss we been hearin' 'bout?" One of his alleged men chuckled.

"Hearing about?" I asked, "My name is Sparrow, I'm not really advertising who I am."

"Don't play stupid wit' us girly, yous the young princess we be hearin' so much 'bout!" The fat one said.

"Yeah, that's right!" I smiled.

"Well, then capturin' ya will be simple!" Another man said.

"Have you seen a girl with black hair and brown eyes run through her?!" I asked. Perhaps they have seen Farra.

"Did'n ya hear 'im girly, we ain't here to watch fer yer friends!" The fat one spoke again.

"So come n' stay real quite 'bout it!" He leaned towards me with arms barred wide. What was he trying to do.

"Um, Sir?" I asked leaning back from his outstretched arms. "Could you move, I'm in a hurry?"

"Why you little…." He lunged further forward, quicker than I thought his pudgy little legs could throw him. And throw he did. A simple shift to the right and I was out of his path and he was against the ground.

"You ok?" I asked leaning down to get a better look at him. He looked like a bloated pancake. It was kind of funny, especially when he thought he could actually catch me.

"Y-ya brat!" He mumbled into the dirt.

"What are ya? A freakin' monster?!" The fat one screamed. Looking at him I could tell he was not used to atlantians.

"Hey, who are you guys?!" I asked furiously, "Atlantians would never be surprised by something so simple."

"G-get away, ya demon!" He cried falling back.

"Bingo," I winked. Now that I knew he didn't know where Farra was he was useless to me, so I could leave.

Nia~

Âmy is a moron. Always has been, always will be. The three of us stood over a gigantic hole in the palace floor, a hole where a floor used to be, had it not been for Âmy.

"Oops," Was all she had to say about it.

"Oops?" I questioned snapping my head to lay my eyes on her. "Oops?!"

"Âmy, you broke the floor, you need something a little better 'oops'." Farra sighed. An attempt to get Âmy to see what she just did. A failed attempt. Âmy would never see the flaws of her ways, no not Âmy.

"You're an idiot," I stated flatly.

"SHUT UP, AT LEAST I KNOW HOW TO USE MY POWERS!" She shouted.

"Idiot, this is not knowing," I pointed to the decaying rubble. "You've turned this gravel into grim. Only a completely foolish earth bender could do that."

"You're one to talk. The best you can do is break wind, stupid air bender." She growled a response.

"Clever," I retorted.

"Guys didn't we need to go do something," Farra laughed nervously.

"Stay out of this!" Âmy barked.

"This does not concern you," I growled. We turned away from each other and from her, in an attempt to prove who was more resilient. From my peripheral vision I could see she looking back and forth between the two of us. It seemed that she was torn on whose side to take, or so I thought. Instead she drew the black box from her side and shoved it in between us. We both reacted to it, falling back over and shielding ourselves from it.

"What the heck?!" Âmy chocked.

"S-sorry, but we need to focus!" She spat out. Âmy merely growled and recomposed herself.

"Whatever," She sighed, "Let's just go."

Ace~

I had a strange feeling, like something terrible was about to happen. It was hard to explain, but it was a strong feeling. What could it be?

"ACE!" Luffy called from down below. I looked down slightly, a little startled by the fact that I didn't remember climbing up on this rock.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm coming," I called down to him. He was such a pest sometimes, always following me, pestering me about his new techniques, bothering me about becoming king of the pirates, and so on. As I began my descent there was a sudden tug on my heart strings and it was like I couldn't breathe.

"What's with…this ache?" I asked myself. The pain was growing worse by the moment. It was so bad. It felt so lonely. I feel to my knees and clutched at my chest. My chest? What's on my chest? There wa a

small charm on a necklace hanging over my chest. That's right! It was Farra's necklace. That woman with white hair gave it to me, how in the world could I forget? I looked down at the charm and suddenly felt a world full of regret and longing. God, I really missed her. She…NO! I have to remain in control, I need to not think about her, I have to remember she's better off with her _REAL _brother. It was stupid of me to think that she actually wanted to stay here with us. Maybe she was laughing at me and Luffy right now, and Sabo.

'_GOD, I SHOULD'VE GUESSED! SHE'S LIKE A PRINCESS AND OF COURSE SHE DIDN'T THINK ABOUT US LITTLE PEOPLE!' _I thought to myself.

'_Is that really what you think?' _I could hear her in my head. Her sweet toxic voice, that was so calm and lovely. The way she smiled and made my heart tremble. No matter what logic could be behind it, no matter how much pointed to her betrayal, she could do no wrong in my eyes. I loved her. And I believed she loved me.

"Ace, come on!" Luffy called again.

"Coming," I sighed tucking the necklace away.

"What's that?" Luffy asked looking at what I had tucked away in my shirt.

"Nothing, so bug off!" I snapped.

"What is it!?" He asked lunging for it. Instead he met my fist.

"Back off," I said sternly.

"ACE! You're so mean!" He whined.

"Yeah, whatever."

"So have you been thinking about her too?" Luffy suddenly said.

"What?!" I asked.

"Well, I've been having dreams about her." He explained.

"Dreams?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't look like Farra, she was too old." He said.

"Oh," I sighed sort of in relief, "Well, then I guess it wasn't her."

"You think?" He asked.

"Don't be stupid," I snapped, "Farra is gone."

Farra~

"Achoo!" I squeaked.

"Bless you," Nia said.

"Thanks," I laughed dryly. There was a suddenly a feeling of remorse in my heart, but from where? I hadn't been feeling this way earlier. It was a sudden change in emotion. I was suddenly feeling depressed and full of anger.

"Farra?" Âmy asked.

"I'm fine, just suddenly feeling…so sad." I answered.

"Sad?" Nia asked.

"Yeah, like….like I'm remembering something sad." I continued.

"Or something really wonderful," Âmy laughed.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You really seem to like this Ace boy," Nia smiled.

"How'd you know about that?" I gasped.

"You talk in your sleep," Âmy giggled.

"When did you hear me in my sleep?!" I asked terrified.

"Relax," Âmy snickered, "It's not like we spied on you, you just happened to fall asleep where we usually pass by."

"Right," I huffed, "What have you heard me say?"

"You just kept crying for Ace and saying he was a big oaf or something like that." She said. I blushed madly thinking furiously, trying to recall what dream I may have had the night she heard me talk.

"Farra, is it hard leaving him?" Nia asked abruptly.

"I won't be leaving him forever," I said just looking down at the ground, "Kida said I could go back."

"She what?" Âmy asked raising an eyebrow.

"She said she would bring me back to him," I looked at her sternly, "_SOON!"_

Ace~

"Hey Luffy, hold up!" I called to him. He skidded to a halt and turned back to me.

"What's up?" He asked. We had been on our way back to the hideout when I stopped us. Farra's necklace was blazing blue, bright and blinding and unexpectedly blue and for some reason I was filled with fear. Something was happening, something to do with Farra. The worst part is that I didn't know if she was in danger or what?

"She's in trouble?" I asked myself.

"What?" Luffy asked running to my side.

"N-nothing," I heaved a sigh.

"Okay," He said jumping away stone by stone. I watched him hop away clutching the necklace tightly.

'_Farra,' _I thought, _'where the heck did that ass take you?' _

Farra~

"LET GO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs at the man tightly gripping a handful of my hair. He came out of nowhere when the three of us weren't looking. He pinned Âmy and Nia with his knees to their backs, faces to the ground. He began chocking me, suffocating me.

"Where is she?" He slurred.

"Who?!" I coughed.

"The princess," He snarled, squeezing tighter.

"I d-on't k-now who you're….talking about!" I chocked.

"THE PRINCESS! THE LITTLE GIRL WITH BLACK HAIR!" He growled.

"Bite me!" Âmy shouted, "You'll never get her!"

"Shut up, stupid wench!" He growled pressing his knee deeper into her back.

"Nggghhhhh," She cried painfully.

"Stop, STOP!" I cried, "I'll tell you, just don't hurt her!"

"Good girl," He smiled releasing my neck. I dropped to the ground gasping furiously. My throat stung as the air rushed down the sore passageway.

"Farra, you idiot!" Âmy growled.

"Shut up!" I snapped.

"YOU'D WILLINGLY SACRAFICE SPARROW FOR MY SAKE?! YOU'RE A FOOL!"

'_Was she serious?! Did she not remember that we ourselves were looking for Sparrow?! Meaning we DIDN'T know where she really was, it was just a rouse, in order have more time to search for her ourselves! Either way, I could play this to my advantage.'_

"Shut up, Âmy!" I snarled. "I'm not going to lose anyone else!"

"Stop you're bickering, WENCH! Now hurry and show me the way!" He commanded.

Sparrow~

"What's that smell?" I asked sniffing the air. There was a rusty smell to the air, dirty almost, and sort of rustic. It sort of smelled bad, like….death. That's what it was! It was the smell of blood! But who was bleeding?

"Hey little girl!" Called a small voice. I turned but no one was there.

"Huh?" wonder what that was?

"Up here little one!" There it was again, but from above. I looked up. No one there.

"Any one there?" I asked.

"Up here stupid!" It called. I looked around but saw nothing.

"Sorry, I can't see you!" I called back.

"Ngh, whatever just follow my voice!" It sang growing distant from me.

"Okay," I smiled running after its voice.

"This way!" it whispered. I followed obediently . "Hurry dumb child!"

"Coming!" I called out.

"This way! Quickly!"

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Anywhere we want, we're free stupid!" It said.

"But I've always been free," I said.

"Glad you have, but this is my first time being free!" It said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"A free spirit!" It called.

"This is fun and all, but I'm looking for someone." I said.

"Who you lookin' for?"

"Her name's Farra!" I said smiling.

"Farra? Never heard of her, but I think I can track her down if you have something of hers with a scent." It cheered.

"Ugh, believe me I tried that, but I can't find her with all this chaos going on." I sighed.

"You haven't let me try though," I said as a whoosh of air whipped past me. I turned around to see a small dog.

"What are you?" I asked leaning closer to its level.

"Stupid, girl, I'm a dog!" It said.

"I see that but dogs don't usually, you know, _TALK!" _I said.

"Dogs don't talk and women don't fight!" I pouted.

"That's not true," I huffed defensively, "My mother happens to be the greatest warrior in this entire empire!"

"Then by your logic I can talk." It reasoned.

"That makes no sense," I said.

"It doesn't have to make sense," the dog replied, "None of this does, you're in the middle of doomsday, and the world could afford to go a little crazy!"

"I think I may be going crazy," I sighed smiling all the while despite myself. It smiled back, in only a way dogs could smile.

"Death is coming, you know?" It suddenly barked catching me off guard.

"How so?" I asked.

"Someone you hold dear will perish at the hands of a once thoughtful friend." It stated.

"What an awful thing to say, Mr. Inu!" I pouted.

"Mr. Inu?" It questioned.

Farra~

We lead the man to the very top of the palace, where the throne room lied in wake. No doubt someone was taking refuge there; the only question that remained was if Sparrow was in there. This man seemed solely fascinated with Sparrow. From what Âmy and Nia had communicated with me was that Sparrow was definitely not an only child. I did not catch how many children Kida and Milo had but it sounded like a lot. So what was this man's fascination with just Sparrow, she wasn't the eldest or the youngest, or even the smartest or kindest, but he was only focused on her. I attempted a quick glance at his face. He looked nothing at all like the people of this world, where as they were golden brown with lighter eyes and exotic features, and he was pale with brown eyes and quite boring.

'_He wasn't from around here, even Âmy was darker than he was, and she was as pale as the moon!'_

Between us and Sparrow's possible residing spot was two heavy oak wood doors connected to metal hinges that must have lain dormant for years. Nia did say that both the King and the Queen had refused to step foot into the throne room due to the tragic death of the late King.

"Here we are!" I said to the man, "I've kept up my end of the bargain now keep up yours, GIVE BACK MY FRIENDS."

"Here," He through Âmy to her knees beside me and Nia flat on her stomach behind me. I quickly catered to both while he stepped forward, basking in the glory of this room beyond the doors.

"Come out and play…." He slurred to himself, "_little wolf!"_

"Farra, are you dumb or something?" Âmy gasped through breaths.

"Shut up, I did what I had to!" I whimpered.

"And no one blames you," Nia scolded Âmy.

"Whatever, now he can get to Sparrow," She growled.

"There is no guarantee that Sparrow is in there," I said.

"You better hope you're right," She snarled lightly.

Kida~

Milo and I had left the children in our eldest son's care and instructed him to take them to the throne room.

"May God speed be with you my son," Was the last thing I said to my beloved first son.

"Kida," Milo squeezed my hand attentively.

"I am well, my husband," I responded, "just concerned for our children."

"As am I," He gave a willing smile. We were making our way to the city's streets to calm the civilians and put an end to the reign of terror the Shadows were committing everyone to. Though Mio could not fight he would be helpful in other ways too. We walked down hall after hall, coming across more damage to our home. A hole in the floor where the ground turned to dust and a sinking roof at the very first room is what my eyes portrayed to me as more and more damage would soon come. I was so solely focused on reaching the square that I failed to recognize a scent of utter disgust fill my nostrils. It was not until I heard her seemingly soothing and velvety voice that I knew, _'It's over.'_

I stopped short of my husband's advance and turned just to see a glimpse of black before I was face down in the dirt covered floor. My husband cried out in pure agony. I couldn't exactly see but I knew that there must have been at least twelve of these creatures on us.

"RELEASE ME AT ONCE, OR FEEL THE FLAMES OF HELL!" I screeched. They did not listen and started to pull my husband's limbs.

"UNHAND HIM IMMEDIATELY!"

"Long live the king, all hail the queen." Spoke a sarcastic woman's voice. My heart rammed in my chest as it registered in my mind who on earth that could have been.

"I have not seen you in some time…..my dear Kida" She spoke so softly that if I were blind and dumb I would not know her for the terror that she really was.

"Yes, it has been awhile, though I wish it were longer that I could go without seeing your dreadful face," I hissed in the back of my throat as my arms and legs were being restricted.

"Hush now child, I only plan on making our last moments together very painful." She smiled.

"Go die," I cried.

"Trust me, you will!"

Sparrow~

"Ow!" I gasped clutching my heart. A sudden stabbing fell upon it. Something was wrong, dire wrong.

"What is it, kid?" The dog asked.

"I feel…..like my heart is burning up!" I gasped.

"Easy Dork, why don't you just sit down?" It said.

"No, no, I have to fondsa farra," I started to slur my words and my vision started to die.

"What's wrong….Child?" It asked suddenly evolving into a black shrouded figure.

"You're a…?!" I panted falling to the floor in exhaustion.

"A Shadow!" It responded, "Now sleep child sleep, you shall not awaken come the morrow."

"Mama!" I cried out.

Farra~

"Stop right there intruder!" The yell was sounded from past the lips of Sparrows older brother. It was directed to a mammoth of a man on the other side of the doors. He was very large with brownish blonde hair and tan skin the color of mocha.

"Stand down young prince, I have come for the young master!" The man responded.

"Who are you?" The young prince, who I'm now gonna guess was Sparrow's older brother asked.

"A wise man, come to ensure the safety of our empire," He answered.

"What the heck, a minute ago you were holding us for ransom!" Âmy bellowed.

"For a demon cannot be trusted nor treated with any dignity!" He scolded.

"That is cruel to say about them," I defended, "How dare you call someone a demon!"

"Are you as blind not see that you have been brought down to hell, young lady!?" He contorted, "This be the devils playground and those be the spawns of Satan!"

"Shut it, Geezer!" Âmy huffed.

"You're a priest from the church down in the city!" Sparrow's brother realized.

"Yes, and though it pains me to say it, I have come to offer my services to this family of demons," He stated, "The lord has shown me the fate of our young King and Queen and I am here to protect the next in line, Where be she then?"

"She was just here!" He said.

"Wait, Old man," Âmy rumbled, "What was that thing about _'the fate of our young King and Queen' _about!?"

"Irrelevant, they cannot be saved." He stated.

"Wait, What? Where are they?! What are you saying?!" Sparrow's brother pleaded.

"Where is the young miss, we must keep her safe!" He ignored us, solely focused on getting Sparrow.

"Shut up, ya old fart! I'm going to help Milo and Kida!" Âmy shouted running from her spot on the floor.

"Agreed! Let's go Farra," Nia said grabbing my arm. I wouldn't budge.

"Farra, what is the matter?" She asked. I shook my head furiously. "Farra come on!"

"NO," I growled, "I'm scared! I don't want to see death again, I don't!"

"Stupid girl, if we stay here then death for the two of them is inevitable!" She argued.

"It already is pointless," The priest said.

"SHUT UP!" Nia yelled, "Come on FARRA!"

"No, we would all die if we went!" I cried.

"You big crybaby, come on!" She screeched. I twitched at that word.

"What did you call me?" I asked.

"Crybaby!" She repeated bluntly. That was it that was my limit; I couldn't help the water works from flowing down my cheeks now.

"I wanna see Ace! I wanna go back home!" I cried. "I hate it here! I hate this entire place!"

No one said a word.

"Ace!" I started to ball, "I want my big brother!"

I was on the floor in a heap of emotions. No one could retrieve me from this place now, no one but Ace. My Ace, Ace my brother, my home, my first love and only love! He was not here though, because of my stupid biological brother, because HE turned eighteen, because HE wanted to see me, because HE thought I'd be better off here instead of with my real brothers.

"Farra," Nia breathed, a hand hovering over my shoulder.

"Don't" the priest said, "let her be, she wishes to spend her time in sorrow at a time of crisis."

"BITE ME!" I shouted.

"Let her wallow in self-pity, for it is all pointless." He stated. Nia hesitantly watched me then escaped down the hall after Âmy without any further words.

"Happy?!" I wept angrily at him.

"I am content in myself, Yes. It is you who is suffering, and only you," He stated calmly.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Portgas D. Farra~ Who wants another long chapter?!...Me too -.-U Lol, I don't know about you bros and bras but I'm kind of getting tired of Atlantis, and that says a lot since I am an Atlantis fanatic. What I mean is why don't we have Ace and Farra reunited soon? ;) *wink wink* …..I'm a dork I know.**_

Chapter 18: Age does a number, can I have your's?

Farra~

"I'm glad you're satisfied," I snarled while furiously whipping away my tears.

"Will you not go to save your friend?" The man asked leaning down next to me.

"WHAT CAN I DO?! I HAVE NO SPECIAL POWERS!" I screeched.

"You don't have to have special abilities to help your friends," He said.

"Whatever," I hiccupped.

"Believe what you like, but today we will lose one of our own." He sighed raising up.

"W-what?" I sniffled. "What do you mean, we lose one of our own?"

"…"He didn't answer.

"What do you mean by that?!" I asked stronger.

"…"Still no answer.

"ANSWER ME!" I snarled.

"Death is inevitable. To believe you can avoid it is ignorant and stupid." He answered.

"Is Sparrow in danger?!" I bit my lip to keep.

"…" Again, no answer.

"Oh no," I gasped, "SPARROW!"

I tripped over myself getting off my butt to the door. My knuckles slid across, the skin scraping againt the gravel in order to force myself to the door. I couldn't handle another death.

_**What can I say? It's a slow day…month for me.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Enemy of the Empire

Sparrow~

* * *

I felt like my body was in flames. There was a burning over top my skin, and icy needles running through my veins. I opened my eyes to a very peculiar site. A small child, the same age as me I think, with blood red eyes and cold looking disposition.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Stupid child!" It giggled.

"Stupid?" I asked.

"Of course, falling for my rouse because of your apathy?" She spired.

"What's 'apple key'?" I asked.

"APATHY! YOU SIMPLETON!" she snarled.

"What's that?" I asked curiously, "and why am I chained up?!"

I tugged at the strong chains around my limbs.

"Let me go! You'll get in real trouble if my mommy and daddy find out you chained me up!" I growled.

"God, you're dumb!" She barked.

"Look whose talking stink face!" I snarled.

"What'd you just call me girl?!"

"You heard me, Nya, Nya!" I spat my tongue out at her.

"Why you obnoxious little brat!" She seemed mad now.

"You nerd!" I continued to show her my tongue, "Dork! Weakling!"

"You little…."

"DEDIA! You better not be teasing our precious little guest," Came a woman's voice suddenly. She appeared in the doorway to what I just realized was my father's study.

"Who're you?!" I asked.

"Hello Princess, we haven't meet before, but I'm your enemy." She smiled.

"Enemy?" I asked.

"Dedia, take the girl to the town square, I wonder how the crowd will react once they see their dear little princess in our possession?"

"Yes, m'lady." The wretch said starting to unchain me.

"Who're you?!" I demanded again.

"My name is of unimportance, what I represent is what you must know," She said.

"Then what do you represent?!" I growled impatiently.

"FEAR!"

* * *

**_I have writer's block :l_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Portgas D. Farra~ Okay I'm bored with this fanfiction, just a bit. I think it's time to reunite Farra and Ace. What do you guys think?**_

* * *

**Chapter 20: Death, Life, Decisions, and Love**

_Ace~_

I felt uneasy. This sudden ache that was in my heart hurt so much. Where did it come from? Why was I feeling this way all of a sudden?

Something suddenly fell from my pocket as I shifted to my side. I looked down and noticed it was the crystal that Nora woman gave me.

It was glowing a bright blinding blue.

"Ace, what's that?!" Luffy asked obnoxiously loud.

"Back off!" I growled annoyed.

"Holding out on us, eh, Ace?!" Dadan snorted picking up the crystal.

"GIVE IT BACK! " I screeched having already punched Luffy to the ground and going after Dadan. No sooner did I stand did she shove the crystal back in my face. I fell back surprised, looking up at her.

"Where did you get that?" She asked calmly.

"Doesn't matter!" I snapped.

"Who did it belong to, snot." She stated calmly.

"Farra." I sighed.

"IT WAS FARRA'S?! LEMME SEE!" Luffy hollered.

"BACK OFF!" I snarled until suddenly a shooting pain shot through my leg.

"What the hell?!" I groaned.

"ACE?!"

My world started to spin a bit as I laid on the floor in pain. My vision was beginning to blur until I saw the crystal. Its blue glow kept me calm.

'Farra,' I thought. 'She Must be in pain!'

"Farra!" I chocked, "I have to go help her!"

"And how are you supposed to do that?! You have no idea where she is!" Dadan criticized.

"Shut up!" I gasped, "I gotta try!" I ran from the building with Luffy screaming after me.

* * *

_Farra~_

"Sparrow!" I cried running around aimlessly. 'Where could she be?!'

"Sparrow, Please, answer me!" It was hopeless, I had no idea what was going on, no clue where I was, and no one to help me. This was just no use. I fell to the ground in pathetic tears.

"I'm lost," I sobbed, "Hopelessly lost!"

A sudden whimper rang from the room adjacent to me. I turned to find that it was Milo's study. Feeling a sudden dwindle of relief flood over me I quickly scurried to my feet. It took me no time to reach the door and even less time to throw it open. I crawled inside and throw my back against the door, gulping down fresh rushes of air. The bitter sweet feeling of being alive and dead inside the only thing to comfort me as I sat in the room alone. Or not.

* * *

_Sparrow~_

To my horror Farra had scrambled inside the room with an air of security unaware of any danger. If only she would look up, see this lunatic 'fear', and run away before she got hurt. To my luck though, the woman didn't notice Farra's arrival. Perhaps she could escape.

Farra was breathing heavily, so much so that I feared she would be discovered. I had to think fast. This woman was keeping me alive as ransom or to prove a point or something, but Farra wasn't someone to be used. She was an orphaned little girl. No one would give an arm and a leg for an orphan. I had to protect her.

"Hey! Stupid Witch!" I shouted loud enough to distract from Farra's gasp of surprise.

"Spar-" She began. I had to drown her out.

"Hey! Old Hag!" I growled.

"How dare you, you little snot?! Don't you dare address Master Kuroganeal like that!" The little kid snarled.

All the blood drained from my body as the name rang in my ears. From my ancestors before me I was all too familiar with that wretched name. She was responsible for the slaughter of millions. Her power was feared and revered even by my own mother.

"Dedia!" She spoke icily. The child froze and turned to her.

"Ye-yes?" She stammered.

"I hate windbags!" _Whack!_

Kuroganeals' hand made immediate contact with the girl sending her flying in, of all places, Farra's location.

Farra let out a terrified yowl as the girl's body smacked into the door, leaving a trail of blood as it slumped in her lap. Dead. Farra was screaming bloody murder and her screaming didn't go unnoticed.

"Well Hello," Kuroganeal smiled mockingly sweet-like, "What a cute little kitten."

"Farra! Run!" I cried. In vain I'm afraid, Kuroganeal was at Farra's side within seconds. She dragged the girl's body off of Farra and grabbed a handful of Farra's hair.

"Let her go!" I sobbed, barely being heard over her crys of terror and pain.

"Please," I whimpered.

"What pretty eyes you have," Kuroganeal hissed, "I want them!"

Kuroganeal's finger plundged deep into Farra's eye socket and immediately Farra's body went into shock. Limp.

"Stop," I cried, "Stop, Stop, STOP!"

Losing all sense of myself, everything went black.

* * *

_Ace~_

"Dammit!" I snarled clutching my eye.

"Ace?!" Luffy was standing off to the side of me.

We had ventured into town in an attempt to steal a boat. I would do anything to get Farra back!

"Ace, what happened?!" Luffy cried.

"My e-eye!" I howled, " It hurts!"

'_Farra…_'

Farra~

Mind numbing pain shook through my body as my world dimmed. It hurt. Hurt really badly. Like worse than anything I've ever felt before.

'_Sorry, Sparrow,' _I thought, _'Sorry you had to see that.'_

My mind drifted back to grey terminal. My memories of a better time. With my brothers. With Ace, Luffy, and Sabo. _'Sabo…maybe…maybe I was gonna die here. Maybe I would get to see Sabo again. Luffy would probably cry like a little girl. And Ace…_

A lump caught in my throat. _'Oh Ace…I wish there was more I could do, I'm sorry we didn't get to see each other again!'_

"Farra…" A faint whisper.

"A-ace?!" I chocked on my rising joy. "A-ace i-i-is tha-t you?!" The extent of my joy rishing furiously.

"I'm so sorry, Farra…" tear drops landed on my cheek.

'_Is this real?' _ I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry, Farra…*Hic*…s-sorry a-bout your e-eye!"

Pain immediately flooded over me in a violent wave and I was fully aware. But I couldn't see out of one eye. Was it closed? There was so much pain I couldn't even lift my hand to check it. Sparrow sat over me with tears streaming down her face.

"W-where?" I tried to ask.

"OH, Farra!" She sobbed releasing more droplets from her eyes. One fell onto or should I say into, what I began to realize was the socket of which my eye was torn.

"M-my e-eye," I groaned, "Where is m-my eye?!"

I began to panic.

"She took it!" Sparrow hissed.

"It hurts!" I sobbed, "It hurts a lot!"

"Farra…"

"IT HURTS!"

* * *

_Sparrow~_

There was nothing I could do for her. I wasn't quick enough. Now I sat by her side, as she screamed in agony.

Ace~

Gut wretching pain came from my eye. Screams rang in my skull. Her screams.

"Farra!" I choked out as everything went black.

Farra~

I saw nothingness. It stretched out before me like a mockery of my thirst to get away. No matter how fast I ran, or how long, I remained still. In the same spot. Nothing but darkness surrounded me. It was cold. But at least my pain was numbing. In fact, I barely felt any pain at all. I guess now all I have to do is sit and wait for death. It shouldn't take too long. I closed my eyes and started to count.

"Farra," I imagined Ace in my mind's eye. How I wish he was really here.

"Farra!" He sobbed, "what the hell….what the hell happened to your eye?!"

My eyes shot open. He was really there. Standing in nothingness was Ace!

"A-ace, are you…is that really you?!" I didn't wait for an answer. I ran to him faster than anything. When I ran this time I actually moved. But I knew it was too good to be true. When we reached out our hands to touch one another it was in vain. Nothingness.

"No!" I sobbed.

"Farra!" He cried. He may not have been tangible to me, but he was still here, I could still see him, and for that…I was content.

"Where?" I began, then stopped, "no that doesn't matter, I'm so glad that you are here."

"Y-your eye?" He cried softly.

"How did you kno-"

He lifted his finger to rest on the empty socket.

"Heh, guess I'll never see that eye again." I tried to make the situation light.

"God Farra," I wretched. I merely looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm so happy I got to see you," I began.

"Farra, don't say stuff like that!" He growled through sobs.

"I'm sorry, Ace."

"Dammit Farra!" He tried to wrap his fingers arund my arms. To no effect.

"It's probably my time, "I tried to comfort him.

"No," He whispered.

"I have to go," I whimpered.

"Shut up!" He barked, "Just Shut Up!"

"B-but my eye," I began. He locked eyes with me. So many thoughts ran through my head, most of them were about missing him. I loved him. Even though we are just kids, I love him. He drew closer to me and laid a faint kiss upon my lips. This touch was actually tangible. I could feel the electricity run through each other, the fear and pain flood away, and the love replace it. It was like the life I had lost, the energy, the spirit, rushing back all at once. And for a few moments it was me and Ace again. He pulled away hesitantly with tear stained eyes, his being starting to fade.

"n-no, don't g-go!" I gasped.

"Stupid!"

"I need you, don't leave me again!" I was desperate.

"Just how dumb are you," he smiled.

"A-ace!"

"I love you, Farra!" and then he was gone.

"ACE-!"

* * *

_Sparrow~_

"Ace!" Farra cried faintly.

"FARRA!" Master Nora breathed in relief.

"She's going to be okay," Master June said looking over her open wound. The master brought us to the infermafry, being as they were in pretty bad. Apparently the entire city was engulfed in the conflict.

"W-hat about her eye?!" I hiccupped.

"Easily replacable," Master June said.

"Like as in…a fake one?" I whimpered.

"Of course not!" She snorted.

"H-huh?"

"Never mind that….Sparrow…" Master June sighed, "perhaps you should go."

"No, I want to stay with Farra!"

"Sparrow!" She said sternly, "You should be with your family!"

"W-why, Farra is the one who is hurt! She needs me more, I wanna stay with her!" I argued.

"SPARROW! For God's Sake, if you must know it's your parents!" Nora growled before slapping a hand over her mouth.

"Wha-? What about my parents?!"

"Sparrow please, just go."

* * *

_Ace~_

"Was that a dream?" I groaned rubbing my head. Seeing Farra…with that giant gash in her face. "Farra!"

"ACE!" I looked up to see Luffy. We were back at Dadan's place.

"I thought you were dead!"

_Thwack!_

"STUPID! I'M NOT GONNA DIE ON YOU!" I growled.

"But…"

"SHUT UP!" I snarled distracted by my dream. Was it a dream? But…Farra. She looked so real, felt so real. And that hole in her face, where her eye was. Why? How did that happen?!

"Farra…"

Farra~

"Farra…" A faint voice.

"Hm…" I tried to speak but I couldn't find my words.

"Farra…" Again.

"Ac..a?" I tried again.

"She's awake, get the pain killers."

"Yes ma'am," a voice? Who? Āmy?

"Farra, sweetie, you're gonna be okay. Danelle, get me the forceps."

"Ace…." Where was he?

"Farra, I need you to stay conscious," June said. A sudden jolt of pain shot through my eye socket forcing a bewildered yelp from my lips.

"Stay with me! Danelle, scalpel!" She barked as another unbearable pain rose from my missing eye. It got to be so unbelievably terrible that I tried to reach up and yank the forceps out of my socket only to be greatly disgusted by the deep gash my fingers grazed over. I couldn't handle the thought, or I would lose it, somehow, anyhow, I needed to keep myself from fathoming the image in my head. Distraction, I needed a distraction.

"W-where? Where is Sparrow?" I managed.

"With her family." She said never taking her eyes off of her work.

"W-why?"

"The king and queen are dead."

* * *

_Sparrow~_

My eyes were welling up with tears, my throat cracking with dryness, my body weak with burden, and my family….incomplete. Forever.

"Majira! Tobto!" I screamed for my parents. My cries heard by all…all but them. Why had this happened? Mom…Dad…Why was I suddenly the orphan girl nobody would die for?

* * *

_**Portgas D. Farra~ Next chapter should have Ace and Farra finally meeting for real. The whole dream thing was to show that they are in sync. **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Portgas D. Farra~ Ever have that awkward moment where you don't know what to do in a relationship, and itsg otten to the point that you don't care what happens anymore? Yeah…any advice?**_

Chapter 21: Maybe I still have a chance!

Farra~

The soft breeze was a mockery playing on my bandages. I guess I should be grateful for the fact that I wouldn't lose my eye permanently, but to what gain. Kida and Milo were dead. I watched a kingdom fall. Sparrow was in a state of depression (not that I could blame her). I was separated from my brothers forever. Sabo was dead. Maybe I was looking too much into it, but wasn't it a bad omen to journey to a new place and have that place crumble in your path. After all the shock died down there was nothing more that could happen. The world felt empty.

I plucked at the bandages fastened around my eye. This thing on my eye was starting to get itchy. Underneath was my regenerating orb was supposedly forming; don't ask me how I was able to keep that eye because I have no fathomably resignation as to how. The one who actually healed me was a little girl by the name of Kikita, who was no more than two years old with the ability to reject natural phenomenon. The way she looked at me, with a gapping hole where my eye socket was, was like an adult observes a stranger, expressionless. It almost scarred me.

"Farra! Stop picking at your band aid. What happens if you reopen that wound, then you'll really lose your eye!" ~ Nora

"Yeah, yeah," I groaned, "I know!"

She frowned at me. I caught the look in the corner of my eye and flipped around in confusion.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You used to be such a sweet girl, no saying that you're not now, it's just that before you wouldn't even fathom giving attitude to anyone!"

"People loss their way sometimes," I said.

"Why did you come here?" She asked.

"I WAS FORCED! OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN?!" Was my fierce reply.

"That's not what I meant."

"Well that's what I heard."

"I mean why are you out here by yourself?"

"Oh-" I sort of felt dumb for that one, "I just needed time to clear my head."

"You're thinking about your brothers aren't you?"

"I always am."

"Do you want to see them again?" She asked silently.

"More than anything," I sighed.

"What stops you?"

"I have no idea how to get to them," I spat out bitterly.

"But you love them, so what could possibly stop you from seeing them again?"

"Do you hear yourself?"

"Yes,"

"You do realize that humans have limitations right?"

"I do."

Awkward silence fell over our conversations as I scrutinized her fiercely. This woman was insane, unstable, and now was mocking me. I was so sick of everything.

"I am tired of it all, I'm done with the pointless riddles, the secrets, the lies, I'm sick of it all. I'M DONE! PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Someone is grouchy!" she teased.

"Just leave me alone," I started to cry a little, my voice cracking.

"Well fine, if you don't want to take me up on my offer."

"Offer?" I raised an eyebrow at Masters absurdity.

"I want to give you a chance, to make a choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to see your brothers again?"

"More than anything!" Was my gapping response.

"Then I shall allow the opportunity!"

"Are you serious?! Th-THANK YOU!THANK YOU SO MUCH, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO REPAY YOU!" I embraced her tightly, overwhelmed by the sudden emotions that were scrambling through my head. All that mattered in my mind was that I was going to see them again. My own glee was clouding over my vision as I saw in my minds view Luffy, running to give me a giant bear hug and Ace, treading behind in disbelief. A look of pure amazement on his features, until Luffy tumbles me to the ground that is, then he wakes up and proceeds to smack Luffy in the back of the head just before I tackle him. I would see Ace again. My heart swelled at the idea.

"Easy…EASY! It's no big deal!" She laughed.

"No big deal?! This is the biggest thing in my life!"

"They really mean that much to you?"

Sparrow stood a ways back from where Nora first was, her fist clenched tightly over her heart and her head bowed specifically so no one could see her eyes.

"Sparr-"

"Will that make you happy Farra? Being as far away from this place as possible?!"

"N-no, that's not it, I-I"

"No, I'm happy for you…really, I guess this is goodbye then!"

I watched silently as she turned on her heel and speed off in a flash. From the distant all I could see now was her silhouette. Growing smaller as she drew farther away. Emptiness occupied the pit of my heart.

"Don't worry about her, She just is going through a lot."

"Yeah…" I trailed off.

"Well, we will leave tonight, get some rest, Farra." Nora smiled starting off in the direction Sparrow ran off in.

Now I was alone. But I wouldn't be alone anymore. I was going to go home to Ace and Luffy. Relief clouded over me as I wondered back to the palace myself.

_**Portgas D. Farra~ You have no idea how unnerved I am about school and community service hours and all that jazz, I apologize to those who care about this fanfic.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Portgas D. Farra~ Hi…everybody, sorry I've been gone so long.**_

Chapter 22: He has Ace, and Sparrow needs me!

Farra~

I slept restlessly. My excitement dizzying my mind and distracting me from any means of rest, but I didn't mind. It just meant I was closer to seeing Ace. The hour of departure grew near and Nora came into my room to get me.

"Get up, it's time to go!" She whispered.

"Okay, I'm up!" I nearly cried happily. I fumbled around gathering what little possessions I truly had, didn't want to mistakenly take something someone would miss.

"Ready?" Nora asked at my bedroom door.

"Yep!" I chirped happily.

~/~

We traveled for a while. The blue and ocean like scenery started to dissolve into Jurassic tundra. Foliage and terrain started to blend and conjure up thick puffs of pollen. I nearly vomited on the residue.

"Look alive Farra!" Nora laughed as I sneezed my face off.

"Thanks Nora!" I spat, "Hey, I've got a question for you?"

"Hmm?"

"I've never been through here before, but isn't odd for the landscape to change so drastically?"

"Oh that, well I don't know if you realize this but Atlantis isn't exactly a natural landscape."

"It's very strange."

"Well that's what happens when you are at the center of the earth."

I paused in my tracks to look at her.

"You know," I sighed, "I've seen enough to believe anything now."

"Haha, convinced you've seen it all, are we?" Nora beamed.

"What else could there possibly be?"

"Farra, if I have learned anything from my years of life, it's that shi- I-I mean anything can happen."

"You don't have to sensor yourself around me, my brothers used to use that language all the time."

"Not very befitting of young men." Nora observed.

"But they are great people."

"All the more reason you want to see them?"

"Yes."

"Welcome~" Hummed a soothing feminine voice suddenly. I looked upwardto see a gorgeous women with long flowing white hair standing at the beginning of our path. Her eyes were a less gorgeous more putrid red. She seemed to emit a vibe that instilled fear in my heart.

"Suchiaya! Thank you for coming on such short notice!"

"Nora," The woman Suchiaya acknowledged, "it's very odd of you to request access to an area occupied by pirates."

"I have my reasons Suchiaya, Farra this is Suchiaya, she is the woman in charge of the dimensional gates. Suchiaya I'm sure you know of Farra."

"Indeed, may I express condolences for the pain of which you suffered."

"Thank you, Miss" I bowed

"Miss Suchiaya has a daughter that is about the same age as you!" Nora laughed.

"She is here with me infact." The women side stepped to show a younger version of herself with the same length white hair. Sure enough was the girl that looked to be my age. Cradled in her arms was a little girl that looked to be around sparrow's age.

"Nice to meet you," She said timidly.

"The little one's name is Akane, right?" Nora asked.

"Yes, that's right."

"I am Sara," said the one that was my age.

"I'm Farra," I said.

"You are the one going through the portal, ja?" Akane chirped from her sisters arms. I nodded.

"What are these portal thingys anyway?" I gave Nora a questionable look, " I thought we were going back to Grey Terminal!"

"We are!" Nora assured

"The gates allow for specific and exact locations to be accessed easily by those who are permitted with well enough reason to travel to such destinations." Suchiaya explained.

"…What?"

"These are the only way in and out of the city." Nora summed up.

"So that's how Eric-?!" I began suddenly remembering my overprotective biological brother, "Oh no, I had forgotten about him!"

I looked to Nora.

"You won't tell him right?!"

"Farra, I made you a promise to take you there, but in no way was lying to that snot nosed little dork a part of the deal."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I will lie to him solely because I choose too, and screw with his little arrogant, disrespectful mind!"

"Very charismatic Nora…" Suchiaya sighed.

"Ain't I though?" She giggled. "No doubt he will come after you again, so it might be smart of you to haul your little butts to some new location, if you know what I mean."

"Yes ma'am."

"Running away from your real brother to go with your fake brothers?" Sara asked from behind me.

"Huh?!" I asked.

"Why?"

"Because they have been more of brothers to me than even my own!" I growled.

"The love of two strangers out bearing that of blood." Sara observed.

"Blood makes no difference."

"Very true, and unfortunately evident." Sara sighed.

"But we love each other right?" Akane smiled at her sister.

"Of course, but that has no relevance in Farra's point."

"How so?"

"Never you mind that, Akane!" Suchiaya scolded.

"Yes mother."

"This was Nora, Farra…"

~/~

Stepping through that glowing portal was almost unsettling. Although immediately after stepping through the passage caused for immediate starving feeling fell over me.

"Holy crap!...I'm starving all of a sudden!" I gasped.

"Pretty cool right?"

"Creepy is more like it."

"Well anyway," She sighed, "Let's get moving."

"Right," I breathed through my lips. My mind was abuzz, thinking about my brothers, about Ace. I could hardly believe that I was about to see them again after a whole year. A lot of things have happened in the past year. After the loss of Sabo and Sparrow's parents, and the horrific incident with my eye I was just so happy it was coming to an end.

"Any feelings?" Nora asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"Just excited," I breathed.

"To finally get away from all the madness?" She laughed.

"Yeah…"

"Easy, I was just kidding!"

"But after what I've been through it isn't even a joke funny," I spoke grimly.

"Yeah, sorry."

"No, everything is fine now."

"Recognize anything?"

"Everything!"

"So were on the right path then?"

"Yeah! WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?! LET'S HURRY!" I started to run through the paths not caring if Nora was following or not. I knew where I was going. Faster and faster I ran, the quicker my pace the faster my heart pounded. Before I knew it I was there, the tree house was in plain sight.

"Home…home finally!" I could feel tears biting at the corner of my eyes. Before I could even calm and settle in the comfort of my home I saw them.

Ace and Luffy. Both of them in the area below the house. Ace roared with laughter at Luffy's failed attempt at what Luffy called a "GUM GUM" attack.

"No fair! Why isn't it working?!" Luffy cried in frustration.

"It's not my fault you suck!" Ace snickered.

"Shut up! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates one day!"

"King of the Pirates, WITH THOSE LAME POWERS?!" Ace bellowed.

"They seem so peaceful," Nora breathed coming up behind me.

"Yeah,"

"It seems your brothers have come a long way from tragedy."

"Yeah."

"Well what are you waiting for?! Go on!" She edged.

"Look at them, Luffy would be so lost without Ace."

"Yes, seems so"

"What if I go back?"

"Um…your brothers would be happy?" Nora asked confused.

"Do you think someone my age could be in love?" I asked.

"It's possible,"

"What do you think one would do for love?"

"Anything and everything," She responded.

"Which means that he would give up being a pirate if that meant staying with me." I spoke gently.

"Hmm?" Nora asked.

"No, nothing."

"Farra what's this all about?" Nora looked at me with concern.

"If I stayed he would too."

"That's a good thing right?"

"No, it would mean giving up his dream," I turned to her, "Ace wants to be known, he wants to sail the world as a pirate, he doesn't care what people think of him."

"Farra, where is this all coming from?"

"I was just thinking, Luffy needs Ace, especially after the loss of our brother."

"Are you saying that he doesn't need you anymore?"

"No, just that someone else may need me just the same."

"So what you're saying is that…"

"Sparrow needs me just as much as Luffy needs Ace!" I said.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Ha," I laughed about it, "No, but at least when I'm with you I can learn to fight. So I won't get in the way when I see them again"

"Strange resolve" She commented.

"Well, it's not very fun feeling like useless deadweight."

"Yes, I suppose it isn't fun." She smiled.

_**Portgas D. Farra~ Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had a lot of family business to handle. Sorry **_


End file.
